new beginnings?
by sillymissy98
Summary: Callen and Nell had met while he worked with the CIA and they had a few months fling until he returned to NCIS and later something happens...what will the team think when Nell joins the team?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _this story is as if Callen and Nell had known each other from before she arrived at NCIS and had a thing a while back_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but Chase and Jamie O'Connor_

**Pairings:**_ Sam/OC Kensi/Deeks Callen/Nell_

* * *

><p>G Callen had met Nell Jones a few years ago when working on an OP for the CIA and they had a few month fling while undercover with each other and she had told him about the baby and of course he was there when he could find the time with work but not as much as he wanted<p>

* * *

><p>Hetty had no idea about the fling Callen and the new intelligence analyst had but her friend at the CIA had heard she might be looking for a partner for the technical operator and met with her over tea one early morning at her place, "Jamie good to see you made it here."<p>

Jamie O'Connor was the man running the computer department in the CIA and had been friends with Hetty for over 30 years, "Hetty always good to see you around. I had heard around you were looking to get a partner for your technical operator."

She pours them both a cup of tea, "Mr. Beale is very good at his job but lately the strain of some of the case load I fear is getting to him and feel if he had a partner it could help but you have someone in mind already don't you? Hard to think would want to get rid of one."

He smirks handing her a file, "You remember she helped on the Panther cult a year ago. She's young but I think ready to get away from us. She has experience with weapons and very good at what she does what think could work well with your 'kids' though."

She looks over the file, "She has a small child?"

He nods and sips his tea, "Chase is about 3 months old now. I think that's why she wants to get to more of a stable place."

Hetty sighs sipping her own tea, "I can bring her in on a trial basis and see what happens from there but up to Mr. Callen and his team."

He chuckles at the thought, "I have had the privilege of working with him a few times in the past and he can be stubborn but I do hope she can fit in. The dad isn't around really-"

She raises her hand to stop him, "Don't worry they will grow to like her and knowing how Mr. Hanna is about protecting his own daughter I am sure he will understand and be good. I will let you know by friday seeing its Monday now how she fares with them."

He stands up and they hug, "I already gave her the Mission directions and she might bring the baby since she's still working on getting a sitter."

She smiles, "I will make sure she can have everything she needs Jamie and sure your quite fond of her and hard to let her go."

He sets his cup down running his hand through his gray hair, "She's one of the best I know at that field and brilliant mind just think she needs something more."

Hetty sees him out and looks at the file and at the picture he had added of the infant and wonders why he looks like someone she can't place as she heads to the Mission and see Eric is already in OPs and Randy Carson one of the security guys comes over, "Hetty you have a visitor said expecting her."

Hetty looks up from her file and see a short red-headed woman carrying a car seat, "Thank you Mr. Carson. Ms. Jones have a seat."

Nell set the car seat with the sleeping infant in one chair and sat in the other, "Sorry about having to bring him just having trouble finding a sitter since moved here and he called at the last moment and really couldn't find one so fast," she said and is stopped.

Hetty pours two cups of tea and sets one in front of her, "No problem at all. I think you may fit in well here in time. We have 3 teams usually. Right now 2 are all away on OPs and the other one will be here around 9 which is the main team here. Follow me and can show you to OPs Center."

Nell follows her looking around the huge place and jumps as they enter through sliding doors and they close right away, "Wow nice set up."

Eric turns around when he hears her, "Morning Hetty."

Hetty turns to the man, "Mr. Eric Beale meet Ms. Nell Jones and she will be your partner up here. After she fills out some stuff want you to show her around our system and make sure she knows about everything in and out of them and everything else."

He nods looking her over and feeling jealous she had brought in a partner for him, "Um...sure Hetty."

Hetty turned to her, "Follow me and we can get started. Mr. Beale please bring a play yard to the bullpen from upstairs."

Nell follows her back to her office, "We have a small work station down here that can also use when don't need the big computers. Security in here is tight and no need to worry little guy will be fine if you place him in the play yard while you fill some stuff out. There are very few women around here mostly support staff but one female agent."

Nell takes the files, "Where can I fill them out?"

Eric walks over, "Mr. Beale since Mr. Hanna and Deeks and Mrs. Blye's desks are a mess show her to the other desk to use."

He sighs and leads her to the one desk around that could see the top of and sets the thing up, "So what's his name?"

She sets him down and covers top of the car seat with a blanket, "Chase."

"Need something or help just ask Hetty or come and find me. They should be in here in about 2 hours so have plenty of time to fill them out."

**~~~NCIS:LA~~~**

Hetty looks up from her paperwork as hear someone approaching, "Ms. Jones?"

Nell hands her the files, "I finished them."

Hetty looks them over and makes sure everything is in order, "Good to know. Mr Beale can show you around the place and make sure you know where everything is and I will keep an eye on him while you do that and then the team will be here by the time you are back here."

Not long after she left with Eric did she hear Callen come into the bullpen arguing with someone on the phone, "Come on Sam my eating choices aren't that bad." Callen shrugs and sees a play yard where he looks inside and shakes his head as the baby starts to cry and he picks him up and sits on the edge of the desk as the baby curls up in his arms.

Sam walks in confused about why his partner was holding a baby, "G, what's with the baby?"

Hetty walks in and hands Callen a bottle, "Our new intelligence analysis had to bring him in today and Mr. Callen was nice enough to help him when started to cry."

Sam chuckles at his partner, "You are good with my kids so guess just your charm."

He rolls his eyes and spies Eric and someone walking towards them and instantly realizes why he recognized the baby as Kensi and Deeks walked in, "Now that all here can meet Ms Jones who will be our new intelligence analyst. These are..."

Deeks looks at her and holds out his hand, "Detective Marty Deeks but just Deeks."

Kensi slaps her partner's shoulder, "Kensi. Nice to have another woman around here with everyone other than Hetty male."

Sam holds his hand to his heart in hurt way, "Harsh Kensi. Sam."

She shakes their hands and locks eyes with Callen who doesn't answer but Sam does after a minute, "The one holding the baby is G Callen."

Hetty can sense there's something more between her lead agent and new analysis but will have to see, "You two can start to go over things up there and since on paperwork today you 4 are going to keep the baby company down here and finish the mountains of paperwork."

Nell sighs and follows Eric and once out of earshot Sam turns to his partner, "Good look on you G."

Callen rolls his eyes at his partner as he sits down in his seat situating his in his arms so still drinking the bottle, "Shut up Sam."

Kensi laughs with Sam, "He's right Callen kid with you is a good look."

Eric sits down in his usual station and she sits next to him, "Don't worry Sam has two kids and wont let anything happen to him. Seems took a liking to Callen though."

**~~~NCIS:LA~~~**

_Around noon_

There was no new case and they were all catching up on case files when Sam, Kensi, Eric and Deeks left for lunch leaving Callen who was still seemed to be in his own mind and once he was sure they were gone he headed to OPs to see Nell clicking away, "Not nice to stare G."

He chuckles softly and moves to lean against the spot next to where she was working, "Thought we could go and get some lunch and talk."

She sighs and looks up at him, "Sure how about our old haunt? Still remember?"

He rolls his eyes standing up and pulls her up from her chair and leads her to his Tahoe he had gotten since Aston Martin was being repaired and see a car seat inside, "Hetty must have figured was going to take you to lunch sometimes she seems to know everything," he sets him inside and luckily remembers how to fasten it from times Sam taught him and drives to a small cafe down by the beach and they find a table by the window and can see the ocean from there. "So?"

She holds his hand, "G, I got the offer to come work with Hetty last night and thought if anything we can try and be friends from his sake."

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "Nell I never stopped caring about you. After I saw you after he was born and then had to leave a few days later that was about the hardest thing had to do. You really don't know how hard we work."

She smacks his hand, "G, I have worked with the CIA sense was 19 and out of college. You were and still are my first love. No one knows who his real father is but the birth certificate still has your last name unlike the one on file and the one you have."

He chuckles and orders some hamburgers, "Not sure how long until Hetty figures this out since you will find out she seems to know about everything and pops up from no where but can go to when need something and is good at getting what she wants. Sam may have nothing but muscles but he cares for everyone he considers family. He has a wife and a daughter Kayla and son Zack but rarely talks about them at work because I think it makes him realize how much he really is missing but knows he wants to save people. Kensi she hates going to hospitals and really talking about her feelings and really only one that can get her to do anything she doesn't want to is Deeks most of the time. Deeks is tougher then he looks and tends to ramble on about stuff. Him and Kensi argue about meaningless things all the time but no one knows why he hasn't become an agent and have a thing going on obvious to everyone but them."

**~~~NCIS:LA~~~**

The waitress comes back with their orders and they eat quietly and once they head back to OPs, "G, I hope we can do something once again."

He shakes his head and once at Mission he leans over and kisses her briefly, "Can take it as slow as you want to Pixie."

She smirks and see all the cars are there, "Think should go in before they come looking? Or might start asking questions."

"How about if no case today we can go out to get something to eat and catch up." He asked getting out of the car.

Hetty looks up as Callen and Nell walk inside, "Ms. Jones one of your neighbors a Mrs. Lindsey Daniel's is an old friend of mine and has experience with small children and runs a daycare from her home and already have spoken to her and willing to watch him while at work."

Nell smiles down at her and briefly glances over at Callen who has sat down at his desk, "Sure let me know where and can meet her sometime soon."

Deeks looks up from his paperwork, "How lucky can you get to get Callen to take you out for lunch?"

Callen and Kensi shoot him a death glare, "Nothing you have to worry about Deeks," Nell reassure the detective.

He rolls his eyes at her and turns back to his desk, "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter is when Callen and Nell break it to Hetty and the team how they know each other after they run into some trouble<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ I do intend to keep updating this story since have been trying get over some of my writers block with a few of my other stories and this one has been on my computer for a while just haven't added it to my stories...review and tell me what you think so far_

* * *

><p>Callen and Nell and decided to keep their past relationship a secret in fear that Hetty would send her back packing and Callen watched as she headed back to OPs and Sam smirked seeing his partner yet again with the baby trying to hide a smirk, "Wow G the little guy has gotten to like you."<p>

Eric whistles just then, "We got a case."

They all head upstairs and Nell is leaning against a table, "Lt. Col. Joe Malcolm was just found stabbed to death in his home. He is an Army drill Sargent at boot camp for the last 3 years after which he had served two tours of Iraq. Not married and one son Jason 21."

Callen looks around at the team, "Let's head to the crime scene and see what they have there and go from there."

Sam and Callen get in the Challenger and Sam can tell something is bothering his partner after he turns on Jazz and says nothing, "G what's bothering you?"

"Nothing just thinking about something," he tells him hoping his partner will let it go.

He shakes his head knowing something was eating at him, "Talk to me G. The kid teasing is just a way to get the tension from everyone since we have a new person on the team. You see the way Eric can't keep staring at her think has a crush on her but sure she doesn't feel the same."

Callen laughs recalling how it seemed Eric was maybe crushing on her, "Not sure he's her type."

"Uh-huh. Their both smart and know their ways around any computer system known to man and seem to get along."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Nell sits down at the area she was working at and senses someone behind her and she turns to see her childhood best friend and stands up throwing her arms around his neck and can hear him laughing as he kisses the top of her head, "What are you doing here Nate?"

He laughs pulls her to his office where she sits on the couch, "So how it feel to be around Callen again?"

She shrugs, "We're at least talking which is more than we were doing in the last few months..." she can see his look. "We had lunch earlier before the case and we started to get along once again. Nate neither of us got over each other and work just got in the way."

"Nell jut trying to look out for you. Callen doesn't do relationships to well for long."

She glares at him, "I already know that after he told me after we started to see each other when he was working with me and the CIA."

He sighs and pats her knee, "I just don't want you to get your heart-broken again. Callen is a great agent and friend I just hope he doesn't break your heart but nice to see Chase likes him."

She groans as try not to think about it, "I know what you are getting at Nate and we are going to take things slow and go from there. We both have had bad relationship issues in the past but he worked together for 6 months in the CIA and got to know each other."

He shakes his head, "Well if need someone to talk to about him until break it to the team I am here. In the end Sam is the best person to ask advice about him."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

The four of them get to the crime scene seeing the bunch of LAPD officers standing around the crime scene and they head over to where there are a few of them standing together talking and Deeks spots a familiar figure and smirks, "Pete what doing around here?" He asked his old partner who had become like a brother to him.

Pete Archuleta looks at him smirking, "Was on my run this afternoon and was the one who found the body Marty."

Sam and Callen walk over to where the body is and looks around but finds nothing and meet at the cars, "Kensi and Deeks go and talk to his son," Callen told her.

Kensi plops down in the driver's seat of her Cadillac SRX and they head towards Santa Monica, "So what you think of the new girl?" Deeks asked fiddling with the radio stations and finally finding a channel with something he liked on breaking the silence.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Seems pretty young but if Hetty brought her in means she must be good at something at what she does. Eric seems to have fallen for her."

He smirks and looks out the window, "Seems Callen and her wouldn't even look at each other for some reason. You don't think?"

She shakes her head not wanting to think to hard on G Callen's love life, "He doesn't date for very long and if he didn't think could work whatever kink is going on between the two of them he probably would have already told Hetty and she's what 10 years younger?"

He takes a drink of his coffee as they get to the house and he knocks on the door and some tall man with brown hair opens it, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Agent Blye with NCIS and Detective Deeks can we talk to you about your dad?" She asked him and he leads them into the living room.

"My father and me haven't talked to each other in a few days. He said he was leaving town and would call me when he could. Did something happen to him?"

"I am sorry but LAPD found him murdered this afternoon," Deeks told him.

Jason shakes his head and looks out at the ocean, "When he was overseas both times I was worried would get the phone call he had been killed. He was attacked by some thugs a few months ago while walking home and my cousin who works with the government helped him. He changed his last name."

"You know what is use to be? It might help us," Kensi told him.

He nods and hands them some papers, "Jones. He said needed to talk to her because someone was threatening both of them."

"You know her name by change? Or where she worked?" Kensi asked.

He sighs and pulls out a picture from a shelf that had been taken a few months ago, "Nell and I think he said that she was working with the CIA when he last talked to her a few months ago but we haven't talked in sometime due to her working and me with school. What happens now?"

"Were going to take you to a safe house and make sure you are safe until we can find the killer."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_Back at OPs_

Nell and Eric are working on some leads and don't hear the doors open and someone sneaks up and knocks Eric over the head unconscious and knocks Nell over the head and carries her out of the building through back area without anyone knowing anything different.

Kensi tries to call OPs Center again but no answer as they drive back and hits speed dial, "Callen, I think something is wrong. Eric nor Nell are answering in OPs and neither is Hetty. We have Jason and dropping him at the boathouse and then meet you there."

Callen just then hearing beeping on his phone, "Damn it that's the emergency alarm in OPs. Kensi your right. Eric hit the emergency alarm in OPs and we will be there in 5."

Eric looks up as Carson and a few other guys rush in and help him into his chair, "What happened Mr. Beale? Where is your partner?" Hetty asked him walking inside the room.

He shakes his head and takes the ice pack from her, "I have no idea someone hit me over the head with something and I was out before hit the floor," he said and turns to his monitor. "Who ever did it put a Trojan horse in the system will take a while to get back online."

"What about security feeds?" Carson asked him. "Has to be something?"

He shakes his head as click away, "Everything is down and be a while before can access anything in the system."

Hetty takes a deep breath, "How did someone get in here?"

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks rush in just then all weapons drawn, "Someone broke into here?" Deeks asked as they holster their weapon.

"Appears some how they were able to get their our systems and access the building and knocked Mr. Beale out and kidnapped Ms. Jones and put a virus in system which will take time to get out before we can try and do anything and figure anything out about what happened."

"Can't you try accessing it from another terminal?" Sam asked breaking the tension. "Like when had to shut the whole place down?"

Eric nods but doesn't look up, "Yes but where? The place is gone now-"

Hetty interrupts him, "Mr. Beale get ahold of Mr. Renko and his team they are in San Diego and can help."

Callen runs a hand through his hair before leaving the room and standing on the roof and doesn't look behind him to know whose there, "What you want to know, Hetty?"

She moves to stand next to hm, "Care to share why you seem to be taking this the hardest? Don't try and explain because she works here."

He looks out at the view, "Hetty remember about 18 months ago I was working on OP with CIA?" She nods getting a feeling where he was headed. "Nell and me worked together for those 6 months and became close and had a few dates and more and after I came back she told me she was pregnant and we thought was best not to tell anyone because didn't need to lose our jobs. I was there when he was born and we haven't seen to much of each other since because of the case load."

She pats his forearm, "You still care for her very much?"

"We connected the first time we meet and didn't really start anything until got close to end of the OP. You think this had to do something with our case since the man was her cousin?"

"Seems so because Eric found something in the computer at the man's house."

Eric and rest of the team look up as Hetty and Callen walk back into OPs, "Okay so I have the guys helping work the kinks from the system from there and also the son gave us his laptop and seems someone was sending threatening emails," Eric said.

**_Lt. Col. Malcolm_**

**_I can see you changed your last name from the last time we saw each other but _****_you and that __B-h of a cousin ruined my life and plan on getting what's owed to me_**

_**Anonymous**_

Eric sees a few more or the same message, "24 in the last 2 months sent to him through his personal email address. I am sure she also got them but have to have her computer to know that for sure though and see if can find something and try and get something from that."

Hetty hands Callen an address, "That's the address go and see what can find and while where pick a few things up."

Sam and Callen head to the Challenger and start to head to the address and Sam can tell something is bothering him, "G what's really going on?" He asked but got no answer the whole ride and once there Callen picks the lock and they walk inside.

Callen heads upstairs and finds her laptop on the bed and looks around finding nothing out of order. Sam is in the living room and see a few pictures and chuckles seeing his partner holding the newborn in a few of them and heads upstairs, "So that's why he likes you?"

Callen turns to roll his eyes at his partner, "Yeah during the OP last year with CIA we...might have had a fling."

Sam pats him on the shoulder, "Well congrats on having a kid G. He looks a lot like you actually. How about we get him some stuff from here and take the laptop."

* * *

><p><em>later that night around one am<em>

Hetty can tell that her team is tired and walks into the bullpen to see only one awake was Callen who was rocking in his chair with Chase on his chest and walks over and motions for him to follow her to office where he sits down, "Mr. Callen suggest you take him home and try and get some sleep. I already have had some stuff delivered to your place that will need and maybe Mr. Hanna will stay the night to help you get use to it too and more eyes for the late night to come."

Callen walks back into the bullpen and sets him down in the car seat, "Guys go home and get some sleep and be here at 0800 unless Eric or the others find something before then."

Sam watches as Kensi and Deeks leave as they grab their bags, "Come on G I will help you out tonight."

The ride to his place is quiet and once inside there's a note on the counter,

_**Mr. Callen your guest room is all ready for him and try and get some sleep. Hetty**_

They both laugh quietly as head to the room and see a crib, changing table and loads of diapers and clothes, "Sometimes I don't know how she does these things."

Sam pats his on the shoulder and see the other guest room door open and smirks, "Seems she predicted you would be having guests because she has a bed in this room and probably yours."

Callen changes him and then lays him down in the crib and turns on the baby monitor and leaves the nightlight on and heads to the kitchen, "Guess good thing never really sleep."

"Yeah that will come in handy but guess you wanted time with him but not like this?"

"Right there's a photo album by the TV other there. She sent me some every few weeks."

Sam nodded and watched his partner walked off and plops down on the couch and looked thru the album seeing how much the baby already looked like his partner and tries to figure out what was really going through his partners head since she had shown up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_not sure how many chapters this is going to be but for a chapter or two is Callen and the team trying to find out where the man took Nell is and trying to take care of baby_

* * *

><p>Callen woke up from a few hours of sleep to hear screaming coming from the baby monitor that was next to the bed that Hetty had placed in the room he was usually sleeping in and heads to the make shift nursery and picks the infant up who continues to scream as he makes a bottle and sits down in the rocking chair in the corner and as soon as he gave him the bottle he settled down and Callen watched him until he was done and tried to set him back in the crib but no luck so he went back to the rocker where soon went back to sleep<p>

* * *

><p>Sam woke up this time to the alarm clock on his cell phone going off and looked around confused for a minute as to where he was until he recalled what happened the day before and walks out to the nursery and see them asleep still and snaps a picture before taking and shower and then moving to make some coffee and running down the street to get a newspaper and coming back inside to see his partner pouring himself some coffee and baby in his arms, "Morning G and little G."<p>

Callen rolls his eyes at his partner and moves to sit on the couch, "Well didn't wake to much."

"Sometimes at that age they can sleep almost all through the night but probably just misses mommy," he told his partner as their phones ring. "Hello...okay we will be there."

Callen sighs looking around, "Guess have to go in?"

Sam takes the baby from his partner, "Go and take a shower and will get him ready to leave."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_15 minutes later_

Hetty looks up from her spot in Ops as Sam and Callen walk in noting the sleeping baby was in the car seat as the senoir agent moved a chair around and set it on the chair making sure wasn't facing any of the plasma screens in the room, "So far we have found no new leads," Eric told them.

"What we got then?" Callen asked frustrated that they had nothing.

Deeks walks in the room slipping on a t-shirt, "I just talked to LAPD friend of mine-"

Sam tries to break the tension, "Wait you have friends there?"

He rolls his eyes at his team mate as lean agianst table, "Yes I have a few. He told me to ask an informant of mine that he had ran into during the day before who heard we were looking for her and he had tried to get ahold of me but since Kensi busted my phone couldn't and called him-"

Callen cuts him off cutting to the chase, "Whose the informant and cop?"

"My informant is need to know and the cop is Pete Archuleta and both reliable. You can come with Callen to see him if want so can Sam."

Hetty has a feeling she knows who he was refering to, "Go with him and see what the man knows and then call and let Eric know as soon as you know."

Sam was driving his Challenger following Deeks in his Malibu with Kensi, "G you going to talk?"

Callen stares out the window with a tootsie pop in his mouth, "What? Hope that whoever this informant is leads us some where."

Deeks leads the way to where he was meeting his friend by the pier, "What you thinking Fern?"

She smacks his arm, "Who are we meeting that you can bring all of us?"

He shrugs and pulls up to the parking area closest to the pier and he pulls something from the glovebox which she looks at him confused, "Just a comprimise with him and no need to worry he has already met you all and not really scared of anyone except...maybe Sam."

Sam and Callen follow the partners to under the pier and see two people sitting there against a wall, "Marty you said going to bring everyone and you did."

Deeks shakes their hands, "Well said was fine and guys were getting antsy and needed fresh air," he joked with him.

The second one walked over to the group, "Wikipedia nice to see you haven't killed him as of yet."

Kensi smacks Ray's chest, "Well same goes for you and Tommy."

Tommy who had met Sam while saving Deeks and his life once shakes Sam's hand, "Seal good to see you."

Sam looks over at his partner, "Tommy meet G. G meet Tommy."

Callen stands around looking getting the feeling was being watched, "Yeah so what got?"

Ray shakes his head at the impatience that the team leader had and couldn't blame him really, "I heard that your friend had gone missing and around one this morning I was walking home from a bar when I saw this man carrying her over his shoulder and she was knocked out and he tossed her in a black van and drove off."

"Okay that really doesn't help to much."

Tommy rolls his eyes, "He does that ever night. I have a few guys that are on the corner there every night and not the first person he brought there but he came back there in the same van and this time he had the girl with him too," Kensi could see the look Callen shot him.

Deeks ignores his friend meaning one of his dealers saw him, "Okay if show us the address we can do something."

Ray hands him a piece of paper, "That's the address of the building where they are and the plates of the van but better bring the big guns. He's more built then Seal there."

****~~~NCIS~~~****

Hetty is sitting at her desk looking over a file as she looks up hearing an arguement going on from four team members as they enter the bullpen and she walks over and they don't even acknowledge that she was even there or care if she did, "If they saw him carrying her why not call someone?" Kensi asked sitting at her desk.

Deeks sits down at his desk rubbing back of his neck, "Because Kens the guys are use to seeing people around that bar do it all the time so is normal."

Eric comes down to the bullpen, "Okay nothing on facial recognition so far or kalidescope either," Deeks walks off towards the gym. "As for Tommy...his real name is Thomas Rodrigez seems he's one of the top gang members in Los Angelas and tough. He was suspected of some murders but never proven."

"You think the information is good?" Sam asked Kensi.

Kensi shakes her head having no idea, "I don't know what to think. Deeks seems to trust both of them so ask him."

Deeks walks in the room and leans against one of the beams, "You all know Ray was one of my best friends since I was a kid and that is true. Tommy is also because those two were the reason I made it to become a cop all these years. Tommy and Ray might have been doing things wrong in the past but still trust them."

They watch him leave and Kensi follows him to the roof and see him sitting on the edge and moves to sit next to him, "You know we trust you."

He shakes his head looking out over the city, "Tommy he might be a gang leader but Ray and him looked out for me since I was a kid. Tommy was busted for stealing cars before my mom died and Ray was there for me afterwards but we still had it rough."

* * *

><p><em><strong>next chapter they go and see if the information was good or not?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Hetty looks between her two senior field agents who aren't sure if should trust the information, "You both have much faith in Mrs. Blye but maybe should trust in your other team mate right now. If Mr. Deeks thinks they can be right see there it leads you."

Deeks and Kensi walk in and sit down at their desks looking at the other two, "If were going in need big guns and tactical squad," Deeks tells Hetty. "That part of town is run mostly by gang members bigger when everyone except maybe the big guy."

Sam ignores the comment towards him and shakes his head, "To the war room?"

Callen smirks and leads the way and looks as Mike Renko and his team come walking into the Mission, "Look what the cat dragged in," Kensi said to her friend.

Renko rolls his eyes, "What do you plan on excluding us from with all the fun of high powerful guns?"

Kensi smacks his shoulder and pulls him by his shirt with his team following, "Good can use you as bait."

"Okay what you need some help with?" He asked looking around.

"We don't have much except a general area of where an informant of Deeks saw a man carry her into a building," Eric told the new people.

Renko looks at the feed of a man they didn't have a name of and curses something under his breath, "Eric pull the picture of the arms dealer from the last case we had," Eric does and Renko plays around on the big screen. "Same guy we saw twice a day. Carlton Marchancko whose buying and selling guns to gang members here in LA."

"So we have any idea where the guy is?" Nate asked from his corner in the room looking at both teams.

Renko shrugs his shoulders, "He dropped of the grid about a month ago. We got a name only after he left one of his guys for dead."

Hetty opens the war room doors, "Better get ready!"

**~~~NCIS~~~**

About 10 minutes later

Both teams had enough fire power to take out three gangs and then let Deeks lead them to the location that Ray had given them and before they can even stop gunfire erupts and his car starts to spin as a tire is blown out and then land on its roof. Sam and Renko who were driving the other two vehicles pull to a stop and everyone piles out and Kensi looks towards where her partners Malibu was sitting on the roof of the car, "Damn it can't leave him there. Need to do something and fast."

Callen pulls out a sniper rifle , "Were not going to but get up high and take Craig."

Kensi takes the gun from him and Craig heads to one roof and she takes the other and see Deeks not moving, "Guys he's hit bad and not moving," she tells them into the comm.

"Ambulance is on its way," Eric said over the link.

Renko before anyone says a thing he rushes over to the overturned car and checks to notice a pulse and cuts him from his seat belt, "Come on Deeks wake up."

Deeks opens his eyes and see his friend, "Damn it Mike need to stop meeting like this."

"Haha can you walk at all?" He asked handing him a shotgun.

Deeks takes a deep breath ignoring the pain in his side and looks to one of the roofs where sense Kensi is, "Don't worry about me Fern."

Callen looks to see Renko help Deeks stand, "We ready?"

Sam who had moved with another two agents to the back entrance, "Were ready here G."

Callen moves to stand by Deeks and Renko, "Sure ready Deeks?"

He shakes his head fighting the nausea, "Ready for anything."

Sam busts down the back door as Callen goes through the front and see Nell laying on the ground in a pool of blood and the gunfight starts again as they take cover.

****~~~NCIS~~~****

After the round of gunfire was over and the gunman were dead they rush over to check them to make sure as Callen kneels down next to Nell and presses against the two wounds trying to stop the bleeding without hurting her anymore, "Eric where are the damn paramedics at?"

Eric looks at the surveillance feed, "They should be pulling up right now. Hetty is going to meet you there."

Paramedics get her on the stretcher and leave with everyone there, "Come on G let's get going and meet her there," Sam told his partner as he hands him a t-shirt. "Change and put that on or going to freak out the medical staff again and wont get anywhere near her."

Callen pulls off the blood soaked shirt he was wearing as Sam hands him one from the back, "Deeks you okay?"

Deeks leans against Kensi SUV ignore the pain in his side, "Yeah will be fine."

Kensi helps him into the car and they follow Sam in the Challenger, "Going to need a new car!"

He rolls his eyes, "Thanks for telling me Fern."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Once they get to the ER Hetty takes a look at them, "Mrs. Blye accompany your partner to get looked at."

A nurse ushers them to an exam room, "What seems to have happened? Anything hurt?"

He groans as she touches a blood stain on his shirt, "Not sure but that hurt."

She lifts his shirt and gasps, "You were in a car accident?"

Kensi looks at his side, "Deeks you really should haven't have been walking-"

He looks at them confused, "Hm, I do already know that but needed to help but what?"

The nurse shakes her head as he blacks out, "The cut is real deep and going to need to send him to surgery to repair it and make sure nothing else is wrong."

Kensi nods and heads back to the waiting room once they take him and Sam looks up, "Kens?"

She sits down next to Eric, "When he crashes something cut into his side and they had to take him to surgery and make sure not serious."

****~~~NCIS~~~****

A few hours later

They have had no news of the two people while everyone was sitting around the small waiting room except for Sam who had gone to get coffee and Callen who was pacing around the room and Sam walks in and hands around tea and coffee as a doctor walks in, "Family of Nell Jones?"

They all gather around him, "How is she doctor?" Hetty asked.

He sighs looking at the group of agents, "She came out of surgery just fine and a few deep wounds but nothing that wont heal with time. We have moved her to ICU and can see her only for a few minutes since she needs her rest and should be goi-"

Renko walks in shaking his head drinking some coffee, "Need protection detail. The guy wasn't among the dead shooters."

Another doctor walks in the room, "Family of Marty Deeks?"

"How is he?" Hetty asked him.

"The wound to his side nicked his spleen but didn't have to remove it but should be free to go home in a few days and can see him in Room 217."

Kensi leads the group to the two rooms which are next to each other and Callen walks into Nell's room and sits down in a chair on the side of bed taking her hand, "Nell don't worry we're going to make sure the guy doesn't get anywhere near you again."


	5. Chapter 5

**okay am back writting now since had some writers block because of evil pet monkey and distracting me with shiny object and then been sick**

* * *

><p>Nell starts to wake up slowly not sure where she was and can hear beeping from something and someone snoring and she opens her eyes to see Callen asleep with his head on head on the bed and she places her hand on his head, "G?"<p>

He wakes up when she says his name and see her eyes open, "Hey there. How you feeling?"

She sighs and looks around the small room, "What happened?"

"You were kidnapped from OPs a few days ago and a few wounds were deep but nothing to bad should go home tomorrow."

She hits the painkiller button, "Where's Chase?"

"Sam's wife is watching him for right now. She knows he's an agent for a while now and more then happy to have a little one around the house."

"I didn't know he was even married or had kids-"

He chuckles and sits on the edge of the bed, "He doesn't talk about them much becuase think that makes him recall how much he misses being at home with them. His kids are quite fond of me and not sure why but I see them once in a while."

Hetty walks in the room and hands him some coffee and her some tea, "Ms. Jones its good to see you finally awake."

She tries to fight her heavy eyelids which was a losing battle, "Yeah guess that's good. How long until get out?"

"In the morning is fine because need to ensure your safety with whoever broke into OPs Center and took you wasn't among the dead the team are trying to locate him."

Nell yawns and she starts to lose her battle with sleep, "Hm k."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_In the morning_

Sam pulls up to the hospital and heads into Nell's room and see his partner standing in the empty room and looks around, "Where she go?"

Callen points to the bathroom, "Getting changed so we can get out of here."

"G not sure why you hate hospitals but ready to go?" He asked knowing how much his partner hated being in them even when wasn't the patient.

Nell slowly walks out and hands Callen her duffle bag, "Am ready to get out of here and where is Chase?"

"Already dropped him off at the Mission and Kensi and Deeks are watchin him right now and just waiting for you to get there."

Callen helps her to the wheel chair and to the car and the ride to the Mission is quiet and Eric looks up from where he's sitting on the couch when they walk in, "Welcome back Nell."

She smiles a little at him glad to be out of the hospital, "Thanks Eric."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Hetty walks over when they all walk inside the Mission, "We have finally gotten through the stuff that was in the system which means you can go through it all with Mr. Beale and see what can figure out from there and in the mean time we have some new information on the case."

Everyone climbs the stairs to OPs and Eric and Nell sit down in the chairs in front of the monitors, "Corporal Kurt Thompson he was found shot to death by one person we all know from a case a while back Trent Kort about 4 hours ago and LAPD called us."

Nell looks at them confused, "Whose this guy? Sounds familiar."

Callen runs a hand over his head, "Kort is an arrogant SOB and a CIA operative and if in LA can't be all good. He usually haunts the DC team."

"That's very true but Mr. Callen this time you speak to him refrain from punching him," Hetty told him.

Callen smirks looking at Hetty, "I can try but no guarntee about that."

Hetty resists the urge to roll her eyes, "Try and do that...for now."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Kort looked up as the doors to the interrogation room in the Boat Shed opened, "Oh come on. Callen what the hell are you doing here?"

Callen glares at him as the leans back against the wall as Sam sits down, "What you know about the Corporal?"

Kort rolls his eyes at them, "Nothing that is any of yuor business as its to your new analyst. I can tell her but not you idoits."

"Why would you want to talk to her?" Callen asked wanting to already punch the man.

"Because this involves something that was an old case of hers. Maluchi group."

Sam turns to face his partner who had groaned, "Care to share G?"

"Maluchi cartel had killed 6 FBI, 2 DEA, 4 CIA and 9 NCIS agents over the last 15 years and that's the one case that worked with the CIA to try and hunt them down but we caught the group."

Kort shakes his head, "Apparently there was a few we had no idea were involved and they are out for revenge and don't ask me how they found out Jones was involved but if they can get to her here hten in real deep shit considering these guys are deadly."

Everyone turned to Nell who was staring in space after hearing that, "Hetty?" Eric said.

Hetty releases the breath she was holding, "I will make some calls and Ms. Jones goes no where without an agent with her at all times," she told Kensi who was standing in OPs.

The room was silent until Callen, Sam and Kort walked in a few minutes later, "Jones been a while."

She glares at him and Callen steps next to her and places a hand on her shoulder, "Just becuase your here doesn't mean have to talk to you."

He chuckles, "Still pissed at me over the last time we saw each other I see."

"How about you tell us about that? Since seems you two have history," Sam suggested.

He leans against the table in the room, "Just a misunderstanding during a case that's all and she got pissed."

Nell glares at him before storming out of the room as Sam and Callen follow her finding her sitting on the couch in the bullpen, "What was that about?" Callen asked.

"He had a case that I was the analyst on that lasted about 2 months and he was shot in which he believed that I didn't tell him on purpose that the gunman were around the corner from him and blamed the death of his partner on me..." she takes a deep breath. "Turns out someone was hacking into the system and didn't see them at all. Director looked over everything and determined I wasn't at fault and we have been this way for now 2 years."

"Nice to see he can piss someone off more then with me. There's a reason he usually never leaves Virginia for the field offices around California becuase no one likes him and I aint the first or last person who has punched him for his arrogance..." Callen said to her.

Sam chuckles remembering the few times which usually was everytime they saw each other, "Only other person who despisses him more is Gibbs."

Callen snickers at the mention of his friend dislike for the man, "Yeah where you think I got it from. Being around him to much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Trent Kort is CIA agent that has shown up in a few episodes of NCIS and NCIS:LA_

_this will be case centric for a few more chapters mostly and of course will be a fight_

_review and tell me what you think so far? _


	6. Chapter 6

**_sorry for not updating in a few days but been sick and fighting with evil pet monkey that wants to play with my head and causes writers block_**

**_I have added Trent Kort in this because I can see how everyone really hates the guy in both NCIS and NCIS:LA and thought he could be someone to hate in this_**

* * *

><p>Eric looked around at everyone there, "I know everyone hates the man but you really think he could be behind this?"<p>

Nell shrugs her shoulders and sits down on the couch nearby, "He's an egotistical jackass and tries at nothing to get away with anything and everything he can with the CIA to try and make his case work and doesn't care who he has to go through to do so."

Sam turns to Hetty who walks over, "What are we going to do with him?"

"First he can stew in there until we know more about what exactly is going on here."

"Kensi and Deeks check out the Corporals place while Sam and me go look into Kort's place and see what we can find and maybe connect the two," Callen told them.

Deeks looks at his phone for the address as Hetty walks over and takes the car keys from his hands and gives him another set, "The director and I have realized you are in need of a new car and there is one that goes to those keys back at the Mission."

Kensi and Sam drive their cars back and see where Deeks Malibu was not long ago was a black Dodge Charger and Deeks hops out of her car and runs his hand over the roof grinning from ear to ear and looks at everything and hugs Hetty, "Thank you Hetty."

She hides her smile, "You are more then welcome. Considering you are part of this team its about time you get a faster car."

He hops in the drivers seat and Kensi next to him and Callen calls out, "Better not let Kenz drive unless want a new dent in that thing."

Deeks punches the gas out of the parking area and heads for the highway, "Wow I have been looking into getting maybe one of these after trade in the Malibu."

Kensi shakes her head, "Hetty must have pulled Vance's leg in order to get this approved for you."

He pats her thigh leaving his hand there, "Not sure want to know how but am glad."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Deeks pulls up to the address and see a brownstone and walk up to the front door and see it ajar and pull out their weapons and head inside where the place is trashed and then they clear the place and start to search the place, "You ever work with him?" Deeks asked from another room as her.

Kensi doesn't look at him but answers, "A few times over the years yea but never get use to him. Nell is right about him. Callen and him always are at each others throats everytime they are around each other for more then 15 seconds and Kort always gets his ass handed to him each time."

"Because Callen maybe small but he sure can hold his own in a fight against a man twice his size," he said.

She chuckles, "Yeah he can get Sam pinned once in a while but think sometimes he let's him win to boost his ego."

They both hear hte front door open and Deeks sees someone walk inside with a gun out and the man turns around and another person shoots the other guys arm and he let's out a few curse words in a few different languages as he drops his gun, "Scheiße dass fuckin Schmerz wie verdammte Hölle."

Kensi puts her gun in back of her pants after searching around the house and hands him and towel, "Renko what are you doing here?"

He wraps it around his arm, "Apparently getting shot but you?"

She helps him up, "Taking you to see a doctor."

He groans at hearing that, "Kensi Blye offering to take someone to the doctor? Since when?"

She punches his shoulder and hands him his gun as they walk outside, "Deeks meet me at Mission while drive him back."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Callen is sitting in the passenger seat as they drive to Kort's place and he answers his phone, "Yea Kenz?...what happen...only he would...okay see you when we get back...tell him to stop complaining and take something for the pain or shut up about it...keep me posted."

Sam looks at his partner, "Deeks?"

Callen shakes his head, "Nope, Renko got to the house and before he got inside he was shot in the arm and Kensi is taking him to see Hetty and see from there."

Sam pulls up to the building and they walk up to the condo and Callen picks the lock and they walk inside, "Must be nice to afford this." They look around the place but finds nothing and head back to the Mission and as they walk inside can hear Renko cursing in German, "Mike shut up or going to make it really hurt," Kensi told her friend and Callen and Sam walk into the bullpen and see them sitting at Kensi's desk waiting for Hetty.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital getting that looked at?" Sam asked sitting down at his desk.

Renko rolls his eyes at him, "Haha very funny just waiting on Hetty to get Dr. Lee to come and look at it but Nurse Kens here insists on poking at it."

Hetty and Dr. Lee walk into the bullpen, "Mr. Renko refrain from cursing in the building," she warned the senior agent.

Dr. Lee sits down next to him and takes his arm, "Must really hurt?"

Renko glares at him saying, "Gott verdammt es, doc."

The doctor just continues to look at it and takes out the bullet and hands it to Callen and wraps the wound, "Keep it dry and clean and should be good in a few days."

Renko takes the prescription for painkillers, "Sure and will call you if it doesn't get better or gets worse. Thanks doc."

Hetty watches him leave and turns to the team, "So anyone care to tell me what prompted Mr. Renko here to get shot?"

"I was following a lead on my undercover case and lead me there and saw the door was open so pulled out my gun but before got inside someone shot me and that's when Kens dragged me here and not sure what happened before that."

Kensi sits down in her chair after pushes her old partner out of it who sits on the edge of her desk, "Deeks is still there and called CSU to take evidence and we hadn't been there long or found anything when Mike there was shot in the doorway. Didn't see the shooter."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Scheiße dass fuckin Schmerz wie verdammte Hölle: Shit that fuckin pain like damned hell

Gott verdammt es: god damn it


	7. Chapter 7

**_i decided to add Renko into the story as a fill in for part of the story and I think he really isn't used to much in the show anymore_**

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam turn to see the other senior agent in the room had walked off somewhere and turn to Kensi, "Kenz why don't you go and try and talk to him and see what could be the connection?" Callen asked her since they were once partners.<p>

Renko looked up from his laptop as she sits on the edge of his desk, "Mike?"

He rolls his eyes and doesn't look up, "Whatcha need to know?"

"What was the real reason you were there? Who were you trying to find?" She asked and handed him cup of coffee.

He sighs and clicks a few buttons on his laptop and hands her a tablet, "Petty Officer Jay Morris he was found murdered 2 nights ago and he was one of my contacts in this damn case. I went digging around and found out Thompson was the last man to see him alive and didn't know he was found dead."

"You find anything that may have suggested someone was after him?"

He takes a sip of his coffee and see Deeks watching them as he walks past them, "Trent Kort and me had a fight the other night about him wanting me to stay away from his case and I told him if he wanted me to go away he had to talk to Hetty or Vance. He punched me and left vowing one way or another I was getting off. I had found some files that belonged to him when he stormed off and turns out he may have looking into finding someone in the CIA."

Eric walks in the room panting, "We have a problem Hetty."

Hetty turns to him, "What did you find Mr Beale?"

"I was trying to find a connection between Kort, Nell and Thompson and there really isn't one except when you mix in Renko who we all know has done some work with the CIA for the past few years and seems he may have a hit on him," Eric pops the file up.

"Eric try and find out who and where that came from," Callen told him.

Kensi and Renko walk in the bullpen and see all eyes on him, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Mr Renko it seems you have stirred up wrong person and have a price on your life," Hetty told him.

He runs a hand threw his hair and sits down on the couch, "What the hell for?"

"How much you know about what Kort has been doing?" Sam asked his friend.

"We had it out with each other and he threatened to take me off the case one way or another and found out he was trying to locate someone that was hidden by the CIA. My case turns out he's somehow involved not sure how and Thompson is the last man to see my contact alive before they were both killed."

Eric comes over and pops something on the plasma in the bullpen, "Mike was involved in the Maluchi Cartel take down-"

"Yeah in the take down Kort had lost his partner and blamed two people Nell and me. The shooter that took him out was aimming at me and his partner was already fatally wounded and he took a bullet to the head in order to save me."

"Kort was hell bent with he thought if wasn't for that last bullet his partner would have been alive but he had taken 2 others to his chest and one punctured each of his lungs and was bleeding badly and the paramedics said he had no chance even if he hadn't taken the last bullet," Nell told him.

"So Kort is trying to eliminate the agents he thinks are the reason his partner was murdered but why?" Deeks asked confused.

Vance pops up on the screen, "Because the CIA suddenly wants answers at to why somehow there are people from that Cartel alive and killed again."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Trent Kort looks up as the door to the interrogation room opens and Renko walks inside and closes the door and leans against the wall disabling the microphone and the camera that are in the room and just stands there playing Plants vs. Zombies on his smartphone.

Kort is silent for a while and after about 10 minutes he breaks it finally, "What the hell are yuo doing?"

"What does it look like? I am playing a game but quiet trying to kill these damn zombies," he told him before going back to the game.

Kort snorts in anger, "Your still the arrogant ass that I remember from years ago."

He chuckles, "Stupid zombies. Kort same could be said about you from more people than yuo know."

"What happened to you after yuo got my partner killed?"

"I didn't to do anything to get him killed he choose to take that bullet for me."

He growls in anger and stands up, "He didn't have to die just to save a sorry excuse for an agent whose only one because the commitee feels sorry for him. Jones and you are the reason he's dead because she didn't have his back and yuo for being careless."

He turns off his phone and puts it back in his jacket pocket and stands up and glares at him, "That why you decided that wanted us dead?"

"I didn't do anything about you idiots. Surprised either of you are still breathing after what you did last week," he groans as he's pushed against the wall of the room. "You can't touch me."

Renko chuckles and shakes his head, "They have no idea what am doing right now and am guessing no one really cares."

Callen barges in the room and Sam pulls them apart, "Seems they care-"

Callen smirks, "Not really just not worth him killing you but maybe later."

Renko storms out of the room, "I saw that someone had put a hit out on both of them and not surprised at that with the way they are."

"What the hell that mean about that?"

"Renko is a liability to anyone that's around him. Jones is to look how much they both have messed up and gotten someone killed on OPs."

"Explain how you know Thompson," Sam told him as he forced him to sit back down.

"I have no damn idea what the hell you are talking about and not saying anymore so talk to my director."

The ride back to OPs was silent and Hetty looks up as Callen and Sam walk into the bullpen and sit down at their desks and she joins them, "I have spoken to Director Dunhop and he has told me that has no idea what Mr Kort is even doing here in Los Angelas."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

That night, Nell is working with Eric in OPs when someone walks inside and puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns to see Mike Renko there and motions for her to follow him and they walk


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **sorry_ if the last chapter was confussing but the problem that Kort has with Nell and Renko is from a old OP and not the one with Callen in it __this chapter and the next chapter will be more case centrix but will get back to th Nell and Callen part_

* * *

><p>That night, Nell is working with Eric in OPs when someone walks inside and puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns to see Mike Renko there and motions for her to follow him and they walk outside and sit down on a bench, "You were the one that had given him the idea to bring me here?" She asked him.<p>

He smirks and stares off into space, "There were rumors going around the place about Kort was losing him mind and out for revenge about something and I started to talk to a friend or two I had made there and came up with me was going on about that case."

"What's the case about that Kort wants you off?"

He runs a hand through his hair sighing, "Drug Cartel are trying to get access to find more ways to get it distributed all across the country and they are using some sailors and marines to do so. I was undercover to try and find out the connection which is where Kort comes in. Morris warned me that he was asking around about me and feared if not careful Kort was goign to blow my cover but I didn't get a chance to call in before they beat me and I blacked out for 2 days."

Callen walks over, "Your a trouble magnet still and always have been and Vance has ordered a protection detail for both of you and Mike your assigned to my team."

Renko rolls his eyes as he stands up, "Oh what a joy that will be," he said as they walk into the bullpen.

Deeks and Sam just sets the extra desk down by the rest of theirs, "What's that suppose to mean?" Deeks asked joking.

Renko sits down at the desk and glances around, "Nothing just it's so mcuh fun working with these guys which I think rather have a root canal instead."

Callen smirks and tosses a tennis ball at his friends head and hits him between the eyes and he tosses it back, "Keep it up and send out to train with Deeks on the mat."

Deeks looks up skeptical, "Oh, and the problem with that would be what?"

Kensi holds back her laughter, "He would kill you Deeks without even breaking a sweat."

He chuckles, "No way I would have him down in 2 minutes or less and not even break a sweat."

Hetty walks in shaking her head, "Mr Deeks is in the need of a trainning person and different from his partner."

Renko groans at the thought, "Oh come on Hetty you can't do that to me with him. Kens is his partner have her do it."

"Sorry but senior agents are the ones that do that and Ms. Blye isn't one but you Mr. Renko are indeed in need of some refresher courses and have some time on your hands to help. Unless you wish for Mr. Hanna to take both of you instead."

He holds his hands up in surrender looking between them, "No offense but I will take him or the big guy. More fun to mess with then trying spar with Sam and having my ass handed to me on a daily basis since Kensi doing that is enough," he laughs evilly.

Deeks looks around confused when the group starts to laugh, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Renko shakes his head rolling his eyes at the younger man confused look, "Means I have trainned with him and know already better not to train with him especially when he gets in his moods and the bromance between them is making them butt heads with each other."

Kensi punches his arm, "You really shouldn't talk about that since you can have your 'I am going to kill my partner' moments too."

He playfully pushes her shoulder, "Yeah and your usually the reason before I wanted to toss my partner into the ocean some point of a case."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Nell walks out of OPs Center and hear someone groan in pain and see Deeks and Renko walking over to their desks and she sets a tablet on both of their desks and clicks something on her own sitting in Callen's chair, "Okay so far found nothing more connecting Morris and Thompson but have some leads that you two can follow since Kensi went with Callen and Sam to question some more people and wont be back for a while though."

Deeks grabs his car keys and his smartphone with the adresses and heads for his car as he called over his shoulder., "Coming or not?"

Renko sighs looking over at Nell, "I am going to kill them one of these days for doing this to me."

Nell suppresses a laugh, "Sure you will but better go before he leaves you behind."

He rolls his eyes and follows Deeks to his car and slides in the passenger seat as they head out and the ride is silent the way to the house and then they pull up and walk up to the house and knock on the door and a woman in her late 40's answers the door and looks at Deeks and Renko there, "Can I help you with something?"

"Were Agents Deeks and Renko with NCIS, mam you know a Corporal Kurt Thompson and Petty Officer Jay Morris?" Deeks asked her as they show her their badges.

She sighs and let's them inside to the living room, "Morris and me have been friends since we were little and Thompson was another friend. They had a falling out years ago."

"You know what the fall out was about?" Renko asked her looking around spotting a picture. "These your friends in the picture?"

She looks at the picture, "My half brother is the other one in the picture and he's the reason that they had a falling out. He wanted their help with something he was planning soon but Jay knew something wasn't right and didn't want anything to do with it."

"You know what they may have been planning on doing?"

She shakes her head, "Trent was always complaining about how the CIA was trying to screw him over more these days and wanted to get back at them for something. He blamed a few people for the death of a childhood friend during a case but never said any names."

Deeks and Renko share a look, "You know anywhere we might find something about what he was doing?" Deeks asked.

She montions for them to follow her into a bedroom and moves a painting to reveal a safe and she opens it and hands them a laptop, "I saw him one day putting something in there and I figured out the code from it when I found a slip of paper. If anything its probably on there. Did something happen?"

"Sorry Jay was found murdered a few nights ago and were trying to find out who killed him."

Deeks pulls out his phone as they head back to his car and dials Callen, "Hey Deeks?"

"We talked to Mrs Joanne Lucas and seems Morris, Thompson and her have been friends for years and then the guys had a falling out...her half brother is Kort. She gave us some files and laptop and maybe Eric can find something on there to help us get some leads."

Callen nods to his partner and says, "He found a laptop and some files that Eric is going to try and to get into. Good get them to OPs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ read and review and tell me what you think so far? not very good at cases but getting to the point soon_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **sorry_ if the last chapter was confussing but the problem that Kort has with Nell and Renko is from a old OP and not the one with Callen in it __this chapter and the next chapter will be more case centrix but will get back to the Nell and Callen part_

* * *

><p>Renko and Deeks walk into OPs and set the laptop next to Eric's station and the files by Nell who both look at them, "So these the only things there at the house you were able to find on the guy? Eric asked hooking up the laptop to the computers.<p>

"Yea and looks like some high grade encryption to get inside which is where you two come in," Deeks told them and they walk out towards the bullpen.

Hetty walked over into the bullpen and dropped files on both of their desks, "You both are behind on paperwork but are in the need of some trainning with each other while you don't have your team mates in there to distract you more."

Deeks chuckles at the thought of having a chance to kick his ass and maybe learn a few things, "Guess that could be worse if had Sam and Callen making fun of me whooping your ass." Renko shoves his shoulder a little as they head to the locker rooms and change.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Sam, Callen and Kensi walk into the bullpen and see its empty and see both desks full of paperwork and see Eric walking down the stairs and hand them each a tablet and then pops something up on the plasma screen, "Still working through the firewalls on his computer and their good. The files that were in the safe are being translated right now from some Chinese stuff since Hetty knows the language she's doing it but will be a while and their in the gym."

Deeks looks up from his spot on top of Renko as the door to the gym opens and hear chuckling, "Looks like can pin him but doesn't say much," Kensi said.

Hetty walks into the gym just then, "Mr. Deeks and Renko need you to get in the shower and meet up in OPs."

Everyone heads for OPs or the showers and stand around until the last two join them, "So find anything good in there?" Deeks asked breaking the silence.

"It has just been a bit more complicated with this case," Eric told them and popped something up on the big screen. "Corporal Thompson has been in daily contact with Kort and seems they were trying to fing ways to get the Maluchi Cartel access to Camp Pembleton to steal weapons."

"Can we make any of this stick?" Callen asked.

Eric and Nell shake their heads, "Were still working on finding more about what they have been planning and what they already did. Seems they have started selling drugs there which is where Renko and his case started and Kort wanting him to stop because not wanting to get caught and knowing-"

Nell continues, "If he was proven to be in plot to steal goverment weapons and sell drugs there he may have lost any chance of getting off scott free like they usually do with him. No idea why he had decided to move to the LA office after being in DC for 15 years."

"Any luck getting into the laptop we found?" Renko asked them.

Eric shakes his head, "No luck yet which may take a while to get inside the thing."

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Callen and Sam walk into the Mission and see the bullpen empty except Renko who was busy clicking away on his laptop and doesn't look up when they walk in or sit down at their desks staring at him since he never was someone to come in early, "Morning," Nell said walking in.

Sam smirks at her, "Morning Nell. Mike your here a bit early for once."

He waves him off not looking up, "Ah never actually went home last night."

Kensi and Deeks walk in just then and sit down, "Anything new?" Kensi asked looking around.

Eric rushes down the stairs and stops in the bullpen looking at them, "Okay I got into a hidden file of the laptop and found something that will bust them but not all good."

They all rush upstairs where Hetty was already and Director Vance was on the screen, "Mr. Beale what did you find this morning?" Vance asked looking around the OPs Center.

Eric pulls something up on the other screen, "Seems Kort keeped a file on everything they did with the Cartel on his home laptop which Deeks and Renko found at his sisters place. He also made notes about how Petty Officer was getting antsy about what Thompson and him were doing so he contacted a friend and had him killed. Also here some information on how he ordered the hit on Renko by the same Sycillan assasin but no name or photo."

Vance shakes his head, "Where is Kort now?"

"SecNav ordered us to release him until we had more proof and we lost eyes on him last night," Sam told him.

"Get a BOLO out on him and need to find him. Mr. Renko you are staying in with one of them until we know for sure what he has planned," Hetty told him.

Eric and Nell turn back to their monitors, "Sure we can send their pictures out to everyone and make sure can find him if he tries to leave the state or the country," Nell said.

The team walks down to the bullpen, "G what are we going to do?" Sam asked his partner.

Callen looks over at his friend seeing Renko didn't seem fased by the fact he had a tough assasin after him, "Kensi and Deeks can babysit him out in the field until we can catch these guys and no more hit on his crazy damn head."

Renko rolls his eyes and tosses a football at his head and hits him between the eyes, "Like you have never had someone put a price on your head?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**sorry this chapter is short but had decided to add something for today and write more later one in a few days**_

* * *

><p>Callen shakes his head and tosses the ball back at his head, "Nell and Eric try and track down where he may have gone off to or find someone that may help."<p>

"Try starting in the DC area since that's where he's usually spending his time," Renko told them.

Kensi sighs, "Come on crazy guys can head out and get some food while you get some work done," she said and before Sam and Callen could say anything she was dragging Deeks out the door towards her SRX glaring at him. "What want to eat?"

Deeks climbs in the passenger seat and she starts to drive, "Anything but pizza since that's what been living on. What's with the Mike and yuo thing?"

She looks at him from the corner of her eye as she drives, "Callen maybe the agent that trainned and taught me things when I first joined the team but he was already there at the time and they had already had a brotherly bond going on. Their all like older brothers to me. Their bromance is worse with him there."

He chuckles, "I can see how how the guys seem to be more concerned almost then he was that there's an assasin after him."

"He's right not the first one he's had. He use to be on the team before Hetty made him an 'on-the-fly-agent' where he would move from team-to-team for whatever one that week needed him. Not to sure he was always liking the moving around."

"How long has he been with NCIS?" He asked as they pull up to a cafe.

She shrugs, "Long as Sam and Callen I think but not sure what he was doing before Hetty brought him here."

* * *

><p><em>that night<em>

Callen and Sam walk back into OSP after talking to some more people who had no idea where they could find Thompson or Kort and see Renko, Kensi and Deeks asleep at their desks and Callen drops a big book down on his desk making a loud noise which wakes them up, "What the hell G?" Kensi asked.

"Go home and get some sleep and meet back here at 0800," he tells them seeing Nell walking down with Chase asleep in her arms.

"Where are we staying until know that caught the assasin?" Mike Renko asked sleepily.

Sam tosses him a set of keys, "Safe house the one you used last time and better be not as bad as the last one you used."

He rolls his eyes as pick his bag up, "Not my fault someone shot the place up with a AK-47."

"Actually since they were after you then it was your fault," Kensi shot back at him.

Renko takes the keys from Kensi as they head towards the cars, "I want to make it there in one piece and not with whipblash for once."

She glares at him as she climbs in the passenger seat, "You are asking for me to hand you an ass whooping like the last one you got when tried that."

"Kens, unlike your shaggy partner there I am able to pin you done for more then 2 seconds in a fight even with those shock knifes evern if you play unfairly."

Deeks groans as he gets in the back seat, "How is it when I take away your keys you threaten to kill me some many different ways I lose count after about 15 ways?"

She turns to face her partner and punches his leg hard, "Because he doesn't insult my driving everytime I do drive and to tired to argue with him right now or would be dead."

Renko rolls his eyes at them while heading to the safe house, "When did yuo to get married and why wasn't I invited?"

She turns around and punches his shoulder nearest to her which was his good one, "How's the bormance between you and the guys going?"

Rest of the ride there is silent and they check the perimeter before heading inside, "Will take turns watching and since being a pain Deeks has first watch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN_: __updating for the next week will be crazy at best due to work so mught get a chapter or two in not sure for a few days if anything migh write them and not have time to update them since working real early to real late for a week straight and need to sleep sometime_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N_: __updating for the next week will be crazy at best due to work so mught get a chapter or two in not sure for a few days if anything migh write them and not have time to update them since working real early to real late for a week straight and need to sleep sometime_**

* * *

><p>Deeks rolls his eyes and slumps down in the couch turning on the TV, "Sure go and get your bwauty sleep Mike which you need a lot of."<p>

Kensi sits down next to him as her friend heads to one of the other rooms hopefully to get some sleep but probably not, "Play nice with him will you?"

He raises an eyebrow and sighs knowing best to do so, "Sure princess I will leave him alone just fun to goof around with most of the time unlike Sam and Callen."

She pushes his shoulder, "Yeah not so serious all the time. The reason Callen and him didn't work together in the end is because their to much alike and like to take risks to much but at the end of the day they still want him on their team when it counts."

"He was once part of their bromance or is it just part of the NCIS agent guy thing going on?"

She nods and leans against his side as turn to a movie channel, "Yeah they are a great team when can get the chance which lately has been rarely."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Callen and Nell pulled up to his place and he carried the sleeping infant into the house and set him down in the nursery and found her sitting on the couch looking at the news on the TV and he heads to the kitchen and grabs two beers and he sits down and hands her a beer, "You okay?"

She sighs and takes a long drink of the beer and sets it down, "Right now just pissed at everything. Not sure why Kort would want us dead."

He kisses the top of her head and leans against the back of the couch and she lays her head on his chest and pulls a throw blanket around her, "I have no idea why but sure he just doesn't want whatever he's doing to get out into public. No one is going to hurt either of you."

"Mike and me when on that OP with Kort we became really good friends since had no one really to talk to but each other for 2 months and I was pretty new there and he showed me the ropes and in-and-outs of working with the CIA-"

He smirks resting his cheek on top of her head, "Became a big brother?"

She yawns but he can feel her nod, "He did a few things over the years with the CIA or we would catch up when had the chance which got to be fewer times. Then I met someone else who seemed to be more of a mystery then him but feel for him."

"Hm hear some woman tend to fall for the bad boy thing a lot which seems you have."

She swats his chest playfully, "Not sure he was there for over a year and then had to leave me over something and we tried to keep in touch."

He decides to play along for now, "Oh and what didn't work out?"

"We may have had a baby and he didn't come around much because of work and then we started to work together and not long after I went missing."

He frowns and moves her chin so look at him, "Nell I am sorry for not being there for you two but I will work at it as best as I can because I want to be there for both of you. He has grown on the rest of the team especially the big guy who would kill me if not involved somehow. I am not sure what to do right now but after we have caught Kort and wrapped this case up will come together and figure out what really am going to do becuase I don't want to lose either of you."

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

Deeks had fallen asleep on the couch after Kensi had woken up and told him to get some sleep and see Renko walk out of one of the rooms in sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Kens you think can come with me on a run to clear my head so don't go insane?"

She nods and stands up grabbing her duffle bag, "Tell sleeping beauty while I change," she said and heads off to the other room.

Deeks wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder and groans seeing who was doing it though, "Hm, what Mike?"

"Kens and me are going for a run you coming or staying?" He asked putting on his running shoes.

He stands up and grabs his duffle bag and heads to change into shorts and t-shirt and they all slip their weapon into the back into place and once outside see Sam is pulling up, "GOing out to run? Good becuase think staying cooped up in there with Deeks all night is nuts."

Deeks glares at Sam as Kensi and Mike laugh, "Yep, he snores like a freight train," Mike said.

Sam shakes his head and heads inside, "Got breakfast whenever you are done out there racing each other."

****~~~NCIS~~~****

_Nell wakes up with a throb in her head and can tell that she's tied up in the back of a vehicle speeding away and the man stops suddenly and she jerks against the wall and hits her head against the wall and groans in pain before blacking and the man starts driving once again_

_..._

_Nell wakes up a few days later and her head is killing her and look to see a man standing over her with a knife in his hands, "Nice for you to finally wake the hell up," one said to her._

_Another man takes the knife and stabs her side, "Going to let you bleed to death in here and your friends will find your body and they will die too."_

_She cries out as he stabs her once again and hear the sounds of gunshots and someone shout, "You flipped a car but the blondie is still in there alive," a third one said from a distance._

_She could hear more gunfire as she was losing conscious, "NO!" She said as hear her kidnappers laugh manacely._

****~~~NCIS~~~****

Callen wakes up to her crying and holds her close and rubs circles in her back, "Shh Nell your safe and no one is going to hurt you. Can you open your eyes?"

Nell opens her eyes to see him staring at her, "Sorry G."

He kisses her temple softly, "No need to appologize. Have had my own nightmares once in a while. Want to talk about them?"

She shakes her head and buries her head in his chest, "Was when I woke up and someone stabbed my twice...and then I heard gunshots...and someone said he had flipped a car...and more gunshots before I blacked out and...you know the rest."

"Deeks car was flipped when on bullet hit a front tire but renko pulled him to safety and we made it to rescue you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N_: __updating for the next week will be crazy at best due to work so mught get a chapter or two in not sure for a few days if anything migh write them and not have time to update them since working real early to real late for a week straight and need to sleep sometime_**

* * *

><p>She sighed and buried her head into his chest and settled down, "G, I still don't get why he wants either of us dead."<p>

He kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her, "Just wants revenge for what happened with his partner getting killed those few years ago and no one is getting that close to either of you. Get some sleep little man is going to be up early and want you to be there."

"Sometimes I really don't know what I see in you G Callen," she said smacking his arm.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

Callen wakes up to hear some noises outside around the block from the animals there and see headlights shinning through the front window and the sound of glass breaking inside the house and he grabs his weapon from under his pillow and shakes Nell's arm as grab his back-up weapon, "Nell, need you to wake up?"

She opens her eyes and see him with the guns and he hands her one and sits straight up, "G what the hell is going on?"

He clicks a few buttons on his laptop sitting on the side table and to the sleeping baby on the bed, "Not sure but stay in here and call Sam to get here."

Nell grabs her phone and pulls her son into her arms as she checks the gun and dials Sam who answers on the second ring, "Nell everything okay?"

"No think someone is breaking into his place," she whispers into the reciever.

Sam sits up and is out the door in 2 minutes heading for his partners place, "Alright be there in a minute but where is G? Where are you and baby?"

"G went to see about something and were in the back bedroom."

Callen rounds the corner quietly to see familiar face and puts his gun in back of his shorts and turns on the light, "Jared? You trying to get shot and killed?"

Jared sighs and puts his weapon away, "Sorry G lost my key and your not answering your phone. Guess the car pulling up right now is your partner?"

Sam storms up to the door which opens to reveal Callen who let's him inside, "Jared Masters meet Sam Hanna. Were all team mates for years ago."

Nell puts the gun away and goes out to where they are with Chase on her hip and look at them confused, "How you know him?"

Jared sighs and takes bottle of water from the fridge and sits on the counter looking around the room, "G and me served together in the Marines years ago when he was still there. Saved his ass quite a few times and he called asking for some help on a mutual friend."

"Yea but didn't say break into my place at 2 in the morning," he told him pushing him off the counter.

"I didn't really break in but broke something that was on the counter but I have more lock picking skills then you do G. Sorry for waking you."

Sam punches his partners arm before heading for the door, "Call me in the morning if they have killed each other and remember be there at 0800."

Callen kisses Nell on the forehead, "Go back to sleep and leave us be."

She sighs and hands the baby to him, "You two play nice in here or call Sam back to be referee," she said smirking and heads back to the bedroom.

Callen sits down on the couch as Chase settles down on his chest, "What are you doing here at 2 in the morning Jared?"

He shakes head and pulls out a file, "What are you complaining about since not like you get much sleep these days which still am confused how you do that man."

He takes the file and start to read it absently rubbing circles in the babies back so can fall asleep, "Wait you have Kort's psych evals over the last few years? How you do-"

He stops him by waving his hand, "I have my ways and so a kid? Looks like you too."

"Take the couch and can head to OSP in the morning and talk to Hetty and Nate about this in the morning and see what he thinks."

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Nate is already sitting down at one of the computer terminals downstairs when Callen, Jared and Nell walk in at 7am and see Nell wave at him before rolling her eyes and heading up to OPs Center with the baby in his car seat, "Morning G and Jared," he greeted them.

Callen looks between the two of them, "How do you know each other?"

"My work when I was away from the team was helping his Marine team for a few months," Nate told him.

Jared tosses a football at his head, "Damn no wonder why you are trying to get out of evals with this guy but does he ever try and stay out of someones head?"

Callen shakes his head, "Nope can be useful once in a great while. Which is usually around eval time and no one other then him will come here without going insane."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N_: __updating for the next week will be crazy at best due to work so mught get a chapter or two in not sure for a few days if anything migh write them and not have time to update them since working real early to real late for a week straight and need to sleep sometime_**

* * *

><p>Nate shakes his head at his friends but is glad to be back to where he can be the most useful and know be belonged for more then work, "Thanks for that Callen but I will remember that next time eval time comes around and it's coming soon."<p>

Deeks chuckles as he walks in the bullpen, "Jared what are you doing here?"

Callen and Nate turn to the detective, "How you know each other?"

Jared points to his friend, "Let's say we have had a few run-in's over the years and he needs to learn how to fight."

Sam and Kensi walk in at that moment, "Yeah your telling us something we already know," Kensi said earning a glare from her partner.

"Hey I can hold my own in a fight," he told them faking sounding hurt at their banter.

"Kensi beats you in one all of the time," Eric said as he walks down the stairs. "Okay from what pulled everyone in DC and Los Angelas that Kort may go to in order to try and get a hit and you wont guess whose on that small list of people."

Nell sits on the edge of Callen's desk, "So who is it?"

Eric clicks a few things on his tablet which sends them to the plasma between the desks, "The list so far I have some up with is about 5 people that he has personally worked with over the years that owe him or something like that and turns out he knows a certain black ops sniper that he has no idea was in the same unit as Gibbs and Callen but worked with him on a few cases for the CIA and seems that he may have grown to trust him in some way."

They all turn to where Callen and Jared were standing, "Okay so who are you talking about?" Deeks asked confused and Kensi points to Jared.

Jared looks the shaggy detective over and shakes his hand, "Callen, Gibbs and me served in the Marines together years ago. Also I may dabble as a ghost in the CIA, FBI and DOD once in a while when they need me but mostly stay on base in DC."

Kensi rolls her eyes, "Yeah and find ways to torture the new Marine recruits while your at it. Still running covert OPs for the Marines and CIA?"

He shrugs and takes a drink of his coffee, "I could tell you and then would have to kill you though."

She smacks his shoulder and looks at Eric, "We got anything so far that can do? Before kill him?"

Eric shakes his head, "Nothing really so far just running more data and all."

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

Eric rushes to the balcony and whistles and they all head to OPs, "Okay I found out where we can find out everything on what Kort is planning and to the assasin. In his laptop he has mentioned a few times about a house he has under one of the aliases he has and found the address."

Callen nods, "Send the address to our phones and we will go and see what can find there."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Sam and Kensi pull up to the house and everyone piles out and checks their weapons once again while Kensi, Deeks and Renko go to the back door while Callen and Sam take the front door and Eric and Nell are watching from video in the cars, "On 1 we go," Callen said.

"3..." Kensi counts.

"2..." Deeks counts.

"1..." Sam and Callen say together.

Both groups bust down the doors at the same time and start to clear the place and Deeks spots a basement door and taps Kensi on the shoulder and points to it and she follows him down the stairs and find Kort and a few men down there and they walk back up the stairs, "Guys there is a basement and their down there," Kensi said into her comm.

Then the rest of the group meets in the kitchen and Deeks asks, "How are we going to get them up here?"

"How about we go down there," Renko suggested.

Trent Kort and the three men are caught off guard when they storm down the stairs but a gunfight starts and lasts a few minutes and Deeks is hitting in the shoulder but no one else on the team and see Kort and another man are alive and Sam and Renko handcuff them, "Your under arrest."

"He never said he wanted us to kill two people that are federal agents," the one man said.

Kensi walks over to Deeks who stands up, "You okay partner?"

He follows them upstairs, "Yeah guess need to see ER though for this."

Sam glances over at him once put them in his challenger, "Kensi take him and meet up at the boat shed have a feeling Kort's assasin there is going to spill."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_a while later_

Back at the boat shed, they put the two guys in separate rooms and meet in the open room looking at the screen, "Hetty the one shooter that survived is an ameture because he was confesssing before we even got him in the car," Renko said.

She looks at the screens, "See what he can give you to pin on Mr. Kort."

Callen and Sam walk into the first room and see a guy in his late 20's and stand around, "What were yuo hired to do?" Sam asked.

He winces for the bullet wound in his thigh, "I need a hospital or bleed to death. He paid me 20 thousand to kill two people but he didn't say they were federal agents. Me and my friends were hired but when we found out wanted out."

"How did he get you hired?"

"He knew my older brother from the CIA who was his partner that he wanted revenge for that was killed. I have everything on tape about what he wanted. He came to me because he knew I wanted to seek justice for what happened to my brother. Left out the targets were federal agents."

Eric pops up on the plasma screen as Kensi and Deeks walk in the room and Callen and Sam do the same, "What you got?" Callen asked.

"Adam Donaldson his older brother was the partner that was killed during the whole thing and Kort wasn't to smart and was able to trace the 20k back to him and found everything."

"So what do we do with them?" Deeks asked leaning against th table in the room.

Hetty walks in, "The CIA is taking over for this and coming to retrieve them. Now you all have reports that need to be done before can go home."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N_: _**_sorry for the late update for this chapter but had a busy few days and couldn't get around and update it_

* * *

><p>They watch Hetty walk off towards her office and Eric sits down on the couch and Nell in one of the chairs as Deeks shakes his head and starts to do his report and Sam looks over at Renko who has started to write the bunch of reports that needed to be done, "Mike you going to tell us what this OP was about and why Kort wanted you two dead?"<p>

Renko couldn't shake the feeling that something was still up about how fast they caught them and sighs, "The OP was 3 years ago and Vance decided to yet again loan me to CIA and I had to fly out to DC the same night that he told me about the OP. Was suppose to be a snatch and grab of a know terrorist that was trying to buy and sell information on military intelligence but didn't tell me much more. My back up was Kort and his partner and Nell came along to help."

"Yeah I was there to keep an eye on the security feeds and make sure to warn them if they were getting any company," Nell elaborated.

"They didn't tell me much other then they needed me there for extra fire power which still makes no sense."

"So when and what went wrong?" Eric asked sitting on the couch.

"They got inside the house where the person was and turns out there were more then two dozen terrorists there and somehow they seemed to know we were coming because without any warning or time they started a gunfight and couldn't get more back-up," Nell said.

"We all ended up getting hit somewhere. Kort's partner took the most hits and was dead before help even was there. Why he blamed us is becuase he thoinks still the leak for the whole OP came from NCIS but turns out they found their source in Kenya was dirty but that was after he was killed years later."

"So he never believed the story about the source?" Deeks asked.

They both shake their heads, "He thought I should have been able to see ahead of time and know they were going to need more back-up but had a hard time getting in their security feeds as it was and just in time to see what was going down. Was lucky they made it out," Nell told them and heads back up to the small computer area and Callen follows her. "G you have a feeling that we were able to get them really to fast for some reason?"

"Yeah it seems should have gone down a lot harder considering what they could have had there," Callen said to her. "Don't worry until we are sure Mike is staying with those two and your staying with me becuase it seems like not be the end of the whole thing."

* * *

><p><em>end of the day<em>

Callen looks around the bullpen and see he was the last one there except for Nell who was asleep in Kensi's chair with Chase on her chest also asleep and Hetty walks over and pats his shoulder and he turns around sighing, "Mr Callen head home and get some sleep."

He nods and stands up picking his son up and sets him in the car seat and leans over and then whispers in her ear, "Ready to go Pixie?"

She opens her eyes slowly yawning, "Hm sleep in a bed sounds all good right now."

The ride to his place after picking up some chinese was quiet as he places him in the nursery and joins her on the couch and grabs his food and she breaks the silence, "G you think the whole thing is over or that there's more to happen?"

He shrugs as he wraps an arm around her shoulder when she lays her head on it, "Not sure but have to look into it and wait and see."

She moves her head to rest on his chest and he drapes a throw blanket over them and she soon starts to fall asleep, "I love you G."

He kisses the top of her head, "I love you to Nell."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Kensi pulls up her SRX to the safehouse where they were staying until they knew for sure that everything was over and see Renko and Deeks walk insdie and she follows them inside where they all drop down on teh couch or armchair, "Mike you okay?" She asked her friend.

He nods and takes a beer and drinks some, "Yeah Kens just had to recall a mission that was bad enough there."

She sighs knowing he would be in a bad mood for a few days, "Go and get some sleep Mike you look like you need a month worth."

He finishes off his beer and kisses the top of her head, "Sounds like a good idea but you know we never get that much," he said before heading to his room.

She smiles when Deeks pulls her over to his side of the couch and rests her head on his chest as he finds some movie on TV, "Kens sometimes seems he's always on a different team."

"Yeah he moves between the different teams where he's needed and think he's changing that soon and talked to Hetty about something."

"He should come over to ours since he works well with everyone and not like we can't use the extra help sometimes during the hard OPs lately."

"He was on the team when I first got here but Callen and him are to alike which is why she moved him but that was years ago so maybe she might change her mind."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**_ sorry for the long update but had some writters block for this story and finally got over it_

* * *

><p>Mike Renko wakes up from a nightmare and rolls over and tries to get back to sleep but can't and walks out to the living room and sits down in one of the armchairs and can hear someone moving around outside as he grabs the gun Kensi had under one of the cushions on the couch and see both of the there and sneaks over and taps Kensi on the shoulder and she opens her eyes and see the gun in his hand and he gives her the two guns that were on the table and mouths,<em> we have company <em>since he knew she read lips.

She was thankful at that moment they had fallen asleep on the couch and grabs her phone from her pocket and hits the agent-in-distress on her phone and whispers, "Marty we have company coming fast," she watches him sit up and gives him the gun. "Their outside the house."

Deeks sighs and once she gets off his lap he kneels next to them, "What we do know?"

Renko thinks a moment and motions for them to follow him and he heads to one of the back rooms and presses against a secret paneel on the wall and a keypad comes out and he punches something in and then does a eye scan and the door swishes open and leads them inside, "Wow nice room. Didn't know this was here," Kensi said.

He shakes his head and points to a wall of weapons, "Secret arsenal in a few of the safehouses and this is one of them and by opening the door activated an alarm that's going off in OPs right now since the code I put in alerts them something is going down and tactical is coming but soon, not sure."

Deeks sighs and looks at the plasma screens, "I can see one at both doors and that's it."

"Sam and Callen will probably beat them here since code alerted them to just have to wait them out."

**~~NCIS~~**

Callen is jolted awake to sounds of beeping irratically on both of their phones and he reaches over and grabs his and curses something in Russian before sitting up and shaking her arm as dial Kensi but no answer and he keeps trying as says, "Nell need to wake up."

Nell wakes up and one look at him she can tell something was wrong, "What's going on?"

He shakes his head and grabs her laptop and pulls something up from the computers in OPs and bypasses the security feed and punches in a few things and pulls up surveillance feed, "We need to go. Something is going down at the safehouse and neighbor can watch him. Hetty already called her."

Nell gets dressed in jeans and throws one of his hoodies over her shirt and grabs Chase and bundles him up while putting a few things in a bag and heading next door and her neighbor is waiting on the porch, "Sorry for the really late hour something cam-"

Mrs. Daniel's who has been friends with Hetty for few decades stops her, "Its fine am use to it and well protected here and Hetty is having someone coming by later to get him."

Callen rushes outside while unlocking his Mercedez with the remote and drops their go-bags on the backseat and hands her the gun she had kept and looks at his ringing phone, "Hey Sam?"

Sam is currently on his way to the safehouse, "G, you see anything?"

"Yeah I could see 2 guys at both doors and seems their still in the weapons room. Kensi already had hit the emergency code into her phone before openned the door."

"I should be there in 10, you?" He asked and could hear the sound of his partner hitting the gas.

Callen looks over at the screen built-in the console showing him the feed, "I sent the feed to you and should pop up there. I am about 5 away."

Kensi looks at the monitor as a silver car pulls up to the house, "Back-up is here finally."

Sam, Callen and Nell rush inside wiht guns out and after clearing the house, "We catch a glimpence of who was out there?" Deeks asked.

Nell taps the computer keyboard and shakes her head, "Nothing on here but their car. Sending it to OPs and there Tanner can run the plates."

**~~NCIS~~**

Back at the Mission everyone pulls up and heads into the bullpen and drop down into their chairs and Hetty walks over with Nate behind her, "Mr. Larson ran the plates of the vehicle you saw on the surveillance feed and is waiting with the results upstairs," Hetty tells them.

They take the stairs two at a time and see one of the other tech's there and he waves them to his station, "The SUV was a black Denali and the plates match to one owned to Carson O'Mara and further digging turns up that him and Carlton Marchancko are cousins."

"Sam, Renko and me will talk to O'Mara and see what he may know and Deeks and Kensi see what you can find out more about him in the files," Callen said and they headded for the stairs and could tell something was bothering his old partner and puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him and tilting his head for him to follow and nods at Sam as they head to one of the empty offices and walk inside. "Mike something is bothering yuo and if going to be distracting don't need to-"

He holds up his hand to stop him, "G, were good at what we do because can easily slip from one alias to the next and few have been one deep covers like we have. Definately not Kensi and/or Sam btu as for Deeks he knows about deep ones. This case is just bringing back some memories I had hidden."

"Hey, I know what it takes to having real bad memories from some OPs haunt you but talking them over with someone that understands helps even if not a shrink."

They both chuckle and hear knocking on the door, "Come on lovebirds let's get going," Sam called through the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**_ sorry for the long update but was locked out of my account of ra few days and trrying to update them when I can and my computer is on the fritz so need to fix it_

* * *

><p>Mike Renko stares out the window as they are driving and ignore the banter between his friends and Callen can tell something was bothering the senior agent turns to his partner who was driving and shakes his head both thinking the same thing, "What you think G?" Sam asked him.<p>

"Not sure but something is happening more then he has been telling everyone," he said what they were both thinking.

Rest of the ride there is silent and once there they walk up to the house and Sam knocks on the door and a minute later a man opens the door and frowns, "Can I help you?"

They show him their badges, "Agents Hanna, Callen were with NCIS and looking to talk to Carson O'Mara," Callen told the man.

"Name is Tanner. Carson is my older brother but what is it that yuo need to talk to him about?" he asked and shake their hands.

"Here to talk to him about his relationship with Carlton Marchancko?" Sam asked getting to the point.

"Carlton is our cousin but I haven't spoken to him in years but Carson and him have been friends for as long as I can remember. He tried to get me to help him with something a while ago and I told him no. Carson told me it was a bad idea to tell him no. A week later I was in a hit-and-run accident but the police didn't find anything. Carlton visited me in the hospital and wanted my help trying to locate two people but I have no desire to get into anything he wants to do."

Sam and Callen share a look, "You think he was involved in the accident?"

He runs a hand in his hair and leads them to the kitchen and pours them some coffee sipping his own, "I do think Carlton and Carson had something to do with me being runover and people are looking into it right now though so not sure," he looked down at his IPhone which rings and see a text and reads_ T need to meet up at NCIS, H._ "I should be getting ready to go."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Tanner walks into the Mission and ignores the condemmed sign and look to see the bullpen empty and see Hetty on the phone and he walks into her office and sits down and sets a bag down on her desk and she offers him a small nod and smile and she hangs up, "Mr O'Mara has been a while."

He sips his cup of coffee, "I brought you the jasmine tea from Peru you loved the last time we were there."

"I am glad to see you are in one piece after last week and the last mission. Anything new?"

He shakes his head and hands her a tablet, "Nothing that you already don't know. You team seem like a good set of agents and think can get use to working with them on this case."

"Ms. Jones is upstairs in OPs and waiting for you there. Mr Callen is on edge after what happened to her and be warned can become mad."

He chuckles and stands up, "I think can handle him and the big guy."

Sam and Callen look up as the doors to OPs openand Renko chuckles, "Oh no. If yuor here were having a jurisdiction battle."

Tanner shakes his hand and slaps him on the shoulder, "Mike its good to see yuor sorry ass is still in one piece after the last OP we were on together a few months ago."

Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks look between the two guys and Nell rolls her eyes, "I am going to go...somewhere," Nell said before leaving the room and Renko follows her.

"What you think about that?" Eric asked breaking the silence.

"I have worked with both of them a few times and each time they seem to have grown closer as friends."

Hetty looks at the plasma screen, "Agent O'Mara meet agent Kensi Blye and LAPD liaison Marty Deeks and Operational technician Eric Beale."

They all shake hands, "So how do you know each other?" Deeks asked.

Tanner sips his coffee and looks at him, "I float around diffrent agencies from time to time and most of it is classified except for what Hetty, Nell and Mike know only because they were involved somehow in the OP which has been a few months since anything but what's going on?"

Renko follows Nell into the filling room where she leans against a shelve, "Talk to me," he told her. No one really knew about how close they were to each other over the years or how he was one of the few people she could always rely on to be there for her.

"Just everything right now is crazy and someone is after both of us and we have no idea. Tucker is in danger and we have no clues."

He pulls her into an embrace, "No one is going to hurt anyone like he wants to do. The team will make sure of that."

"I know but were not even sure if Carlton knows about what we do and where we live."

Everyone looks up as they walk into the bullpen and Sam passes a fussy Chase off to Nell where he settles down, "What's the next move?" Nell asked them.

"Eric and yuo dig into their histories and see what can find and go from there," Sam told her.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Hetty and Nate walk back into the bullpen and see the team plus Renko sitting around the desks all asleep and Nate could tell something was bothering the senior field agent without evening having a conversation with him and intended on having one, "Mr Getz?" Hetty asked.

He shakes his head, "Something is bothering him more about this case then Renko is letting on."

"We are all well aware of this but he's not telling any of us. I am having a friend looking into his OPs outside of OSP and see if there maybe a connection there." She walks over to where Callen is asleep with his feet propped up on his desk and shakes his arm. "Go home for the night."

Sam gathers his things and heads home while rest of them do the same and Nell turns to see her friend looking over the railing and hands the baby to Callen before walking over and resting her hand on his shoulder and doesn't miss the flinch, "You okay?"

He nods without looking away from the water, "Just some memories that rather not have coming back with this case."

"I know what you mean but maybe we can finally put this all to rest."

He sighs but nods, "I know but still wont be sleeping all to much for a while and thought this was over before. Go home and get some sleep. G is waiting and so is Kens."

Nell turns to look at the other female on the team, "She really is worried about you. No one understands her like you can. Even Marty, Sam or Callen."

He pats her on the shoulder, "Yeah I know but she can be just as hard headed as either one of them and I wont let her get away with so much as she can."

She grins before he places a kiss on top of her head, "Night Mike."

He joins Kensi and Deeks at the SRX, "Night Nell."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**_ sorry for the long update but was locked out of my account and then my computer had froze once again and had to end up getting a new one which cost a pretty penny and have been incredibly busy with work and family issues that been to busy to update but hope to do more now_

**A/N:**_ sorry getting off the whole Callen/Nell thing but will get around to it after another chapter since will come together_

* * *

><p>Kensi pulls up outside the safe house and they all check around the perimeter and make sure it was secure and head inside and each grab a beer from the fridge and sit down on the couch and chair as Monty comes in and rests his head on Renko's leg where he pets him, "You okay?" Kensi asked her friend.<p>

He stares at the blank TV in the room and Deeks gets the feeling like he should leave, "I am going to go take a shower and give you sometime alone," he said leaving the room.

Kensi watches her partner leave and turns to her friend, "What is really going on?"

He grabs the remote off the table and finds a game, "Kens, its nothing just brought back some memories for me that would rather have forgot."

She had a feeling there was more to the story, "So want to talk about the thing between you and Nell?"

He rolls his eyes, "Nell and me had worked a few cases over the years when Vance sent me off to be used with the CIA and we became friends fast. I already knew about her thing with Callen which we had talked about a few times which is a good thing for both of them it seems."

"I know there is more to what is going on that not talking about," she told him.

"You know me to well Kens but there is things in my past that don't want to talk about just like you do so really should know how it feels to be kept out of the loop about some personal things on the team," he said and got up and headed to his room slamming the door.

She starred at his door until Deeks walks into the room and sits next to her, "Everything okay?"

"Not sure but something is going on that not telling any of us but Eric is looking into it more and should know by morning."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen pulls up to his house and see Nell is asleep and he nudges her shoulder enough until she wakes up and heads inside while he grabs their bags and Chase's car seat and once inside he sets the alarm before setting the sleeping baby inside his crib and walk around to find Nell asleep once again but on the couch and he sighs before grabbing a throw blanket laying it over her and grabs his laptop computer and logs into it and can see an email from Eric minutes ago

**[-]**

_**To:** Callen_

_**From:** Eric_

_Callen, I have been digging more into his past and have sent yuo a file_  
><em>into what have found from years ago with his aunt.<em>

**[-]**

He sighs before pulling the file up and after reading just a little he had an idea as to why his friend didn't want anything to with a bunch of his family as he sighs before shaking his head and rereading the files was glad the woman was dead or he would be looking for her

**[-]**

_**To:** Eric_

_**From:** Callen_

_Need yuo to find everything you can on what happened prior to the incident and after_  
><em>doing even within his family and whatever happened to the kids<em>

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Kensi is the first one to wake up and see her partner asleep next to her on the bed with his arms wrapped around her as she carefully untangles their limbs and walks into the kitchen where she starts a pot of coffee and gets the newspaper and check to see Renko asleep on the couch with his laptop still in his lap and she sighs as there's a knock at the door and she takes her gun from the back of her jeans and checks the peephole before putting it back and openning the door, "Find something?" She asked.

Callen and Sam walk inside setting bags of food on the counter, "Something that happened after his aunt was killed," Callen told her.

Deeks walks out of the bedroom and makes himself some coffee, "What was that?"

"Seems most of his family blamed him for everything that happened that got the kids taken away and most of them tried to get him arrested for more then one thing or another. He doesn't talk to 90% of them since then and they don't seem to even care what happens to him," Sam said.

Callen was pissed once he read what Eric had found on what happened to one of the people he considers to be a brother, "Seems there are a few rumors going around that his family has had a hit out on him for quite a while now but not even sure that is even true or not."

Renko walks out of the livingroom and heads to the kitchen and pours himself some coffee and turns to face them, "Yes, me and my family hate each other and I only talk to very little of them and not for a long time now have any of them really care what happened to me."

"How could someone really do that to their own family?" Kensi asked him.

"I don't know or really care at this point. After she was killed they tried to blame everything that happened to them on me because of the shit she was doing and the chaos it caused. I stopped talking to them after that case and no one really has talked to me except a few of them."

"Let's head to the office and see what else Eric and Nell have found," Callen said. "Meet there in 30."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at the Mission_

Eric and Nell had been there working on finding anything and everything that they could find out about what happened to the kids after she was killed and his family which some of it would shock a rockie but for them they couldn't believe what some reports read as Hetty walks in, "Anything?"

Eric turns to face her, "The kids were placed in foster care but didn't take long for them to be adopted which is good and nothing seems wrong since their mother was killed. Her family has tried to make some contact but Renko made notes in their files to ensure he was the only one that was aloud to be kept updated on them."

Nell continues, "She had 3 girls and 1 boy and they are doing good and talk to him on a regular basis and were lucky wnough to be adopted by two families that are infact related to each other. Seems that there are is no hatrid from them towards his after what happened. As for the family he only talks to his immediate fmily members that live in Phoenix. We can talk to them and maybe they can give us some more background into what is really going on since seems some are connected with Maluchi Cartel."

Hetty sighs before nodding, "I will have Mr. Callen and Hanna go and speak to them."

Callen and Sam walk into the bullpen and set their bags beside their desks and see rest of the team weren't there yet as Nate comes over, "This case may ahev started out about revenge from Kort but seems whatever was going on years ago has come back to hurt him more."

"You think someone from his past is after him?" Sam asked the psychologist. "Makes sense, G?"

Callen sits down at his desk, "We need to figure out what really happened back then."

Hetty walks in behind them making them alomst jump, "Mr. Beale has already sent some information to yuor phones about his parents and will need to talk to them."

Both agents look at their phones, "Guess going to be a long drive."

"Then you better leave now if want to be home soon," Hetty told them before heading to her office but dcalling over her shoulder. "Best not to tell Mr. Renko."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Sam pulls up to a gas station on the outsirts of Phoenix and looks around the small area and then at his partner who had been relatively quiet most of the trip there and could see something seemed to be bothering him about more then one thing, "What G?"

Callen looks over at his partner before shaking his head, "Just thinking about how much we really know about him."

Sam tries to remember what their friend told them about his family but came up with nothing, "I don't think he really ever talked about his family."

Ride to the address is quick and see a 3-story brick home with a few cars in the driveway recalling the story Hetty told them about his family thought he did security as they walk up to the door and before they could knock the door opened and a teenage girl smiled at them, "Hello, looking for something?"

Both men could see a few things that resembled their friend, "Am looking to speak to Emma and/or Pat Renko," Sam told the teen.

She sighs before heading inside the home and instead a woman in her 60's comes to the door, "Hi there. I am Emma are you friends of Michael's?" They both nod and she ushers them inside to the kitchen and pours them some coffee and her some tea before they sit at a table. "Michael hasn't been home in quite a few years but once in a while we hear from him which for hsi line of work I guess makes sense but what can I help a few of his friends?"

"Seems something has come up from his past and hoping you can help," Callen told her. "Maluchi-"

She shakes her head holding up her hand, "My sister-in-law was one of the leaders of that group years ago and he tried top take them down but he had no idea she was part of them until the end almost. She ended up gettign killed in a shootout with police. Some of my family blames him."

"As it seems most of them do? Why is that?"

"They seem to think he could have done something before the shooting to ensure she wasn't killed but he told me that he had tried to save her but she didn't want his help. The ones really hurt were the kids. Their dad was killed in Iraq the year before and so they were placed in foster care but Michael keeps an eye on them and he gives me updates and I do see them from time-to-time which is nice because they remind me so much of my brother when he was young."

"You know of anything that they tried to do to get back at him?" Sam asked as the teen comes in.

"Nana can I go outside?" She asked smiling at them. "I finished my homework."

"Go and run down the street and get rest of the things for dinner before Papa gets home," they watch her leave and she turns back to them. "Joy is my niece that we took in after her parents were killed in a car accident a few years back. We had tried to get the kids but the state wanted them to have a chance to have a normal childhood after a few family members threatened them during a hearing but they were little kids at the time but now they are happy to come by. A few of them vowed that he was going to regret having not saved her but not sure what they said."

The front door opens and an older man walks into the room and kisses his wife before looking at the agents, "Did something happen to Mike?"

"Seems were looking into someone that may want him dead," Callen said. "Any ideas?"

He shakes his head not surprised as he sits down next to his wife, "My son has always had difficulty fitting in with a lot of my family for years before the whole thing with his aunt happened because he had choosen to join the Army and not the Navy. He became a great soldier like I knew he would and then became a cop. He was one hear in Phoenix for a few years and then one day he said he had gotten an offer for something bigger in Los Angelas and he was moving there."

"You know of anyone that may still want to do him harm?"

At that moment two women and a man walk into the house and storm into the room, "Mike is a disgrace to this family," the man said. "He had the chance to save my cousin but he left her there to die giving us the excuse that he had tried to save her but couldn't."

"Not a surprise that someone wants the bastard dead after all these years. He should have been the one killed and not her," one of the women said. "She had 4 kids at home that needed her and she got in with the wrong crowd and was at the wrong place at the wrong time and paid with her life."

"Someone shopuld have killed him years ago," the other man told them furious. "Why in the hell would anyone in this family care what happens to him?"

Mike's dad glares at his family members, "We all know what she really was doing and no one really tried to get her help and she was the one that got herself killed and all he did was try and help her but she refused any help from him and got herself killed not him."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at their hotel_

Sam pulls up to the small hotel that Nell had found for them to spend the night at before heading back in the morning and after checking into their room they set their go-bags on the two beds and Callen makes a pot of coffee as Sam pulls out the laptops, "What you thinking Sam?"

"That some of them still blame him for what happened to his aunt even after ten years. Nell and Eric find anything?" Sam asked handing his partner a cup of coffee.

"The kids moved to LA a few years ago with their families but seem to be doing well. Their mother was one of the leaders of one of the biggest cartel's in Los Angelas and she wasn't on any of the watch list's that anyone can find so far. They are searching for more but should know more in the morning."

"I think that Mike knows more about what is really going on then he's telling us."

Callen turns on his computer, "I am sure he does but we know he will tell us if needed when the time comes but we all have secrets that no one else knows."

"Well, just hope whatever he's hiding doesn't come back and bite him in the ass and cause even more trouble."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _sorry getting off the whole Callen/Nell thing but will get around to it after another chapter since will come together_

* * *

><p><em>a week later<em>

Nell walks into the Mission ahead of Callen who was out talking to one of his informants and see the bullpen was empty and heads to the small station on the bottom floor and sits down and starts to click away on one of the two work stations and doesn't miss the small figure behind her, "Morning Hetty."

Hetty sets a cup of tea next to her, "Anything new?"

Nell is about to say nothing when the computer pings, "Seems I have found a lead as to who set up the hit. Marcus Tranco a former agent with the CIA who was sent to prison after an investigation turned up that he was selling Top Secret information to foreign countries who would use it again the troops overseas."

"Tranco is still one of the most wanted men by the CIA," Renko said as he walked into the room drinking some coffee. "Nell and me worked with him a few times during my last case with them. He vowed to kill anyone and everyone that helped make the case that lead to him going to jail that was a year ago and escaped during his trial though."

Deeks, Kensi, Sam and Callen walk into the bullpen and drop their things at their desks as Eric whistles, "We found something big."

Nell turns to face everyone when the doors open again and starts, "This is-"

Sam interrupts her, "Marcus Tranco wanted by the CIA for selling secrets and other things but escaped before he was convicted of any crimes."

She sighs before Eric continues, "Evidence seems to point that he's behind everything which means that he's back in Los Angeles and looking for revenge."

"Trying to take out the agents that got him locked up in the first place?" Deeks asked.

"That list is very few that are still alive anymore," Nell said. "3 others know and their names are sent to our phones."

Callen looks at everyone and then at his phone, "We talk to them and bring them all here to the boatshed."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Hetty is sipping a cup of tea while in OPs when she can see each team member bring in a different person to the boatshed and the CIA agents all sit around the table and look at each other and then at the NCIS agents that are standing there all wonder the same thing, "What the hell?" One asked.

Renko walks in finally and leans against a pillar and the others stare at him, "Matt Koi, James Tonk and Thomas Sanders all current CIA operatives that once worked on the same team that helped lead to the arrest of Marcus Tranco who later escaped custody before he was convicted of his crimes."

Matt Koi is a small man with gray hair and wearing a black suit looks at them, "Mark was always a loose cannon and no one saw what he did until almost was too late."

James Tonk stares at the other agents that are sitting and standing around in the room, "What exactly are we doing here?"

Hetty walks into the room where a small table is and the agents are seated inside the boatshed with a plasma screen at end of the table, "Seems now that Tranco is in the city he has decided to track down the people the helped try and put him away. So far we have discovered he has tried to kill Mr Renko and Ms Jones who help-"

"Only other people still alive from the case are you three," Nell finished as everyone turns to see Eric and her pop up on the plasma in the room. "The prosecutor and judge both turns out were found murdered shortly after he escaped prison and as for his lawyer he has seemed to disappear and no clues to where he might be."

Sanders sighs before taking out his tablet inside him backpack he had with him and scrolls through something and pops it up on the other screen, "Judge Adams and District Attorney Yield were both found shot to death a dozen times only three days after he escaped custody and the FBI and CIA have no leads as to where the man might be. He left a note saying he was going to get revenge on the ones who got him arrested but we all thought would be caught before did anymore harm but-"

"By not telling anyone of this you have put many more lives at risk," Hetty told them. "Including putting the risk of him coming after my team which I will be talking over with your director."

Toi shakes his head knowing they were wrong in not telling the main two targets of the man's threats about him wanting revenge and feels they all should have and is glad no one else was killed as of yet, "The director was the one who told us not to contact these two stating there was no need to tell them."

"A man threatens to kill two people and you don't think to give them a call and tell them?" Renko asked really pissed at the idea. "What would have happened if he had succeeded in killing one of us and you hadn't told us and we were still out there without a clue to who did it? Would be on your concouses that was your fault."

"We had orders from our superiors and followed them," Sanders hissed at the man. "Have a problem take it up with the director."

"Believe me I will be talking to them about this," she said before leaving them alone with a fuming team and technical analysis. "Be careful in here."

Deeks watches as Renko taps down on his anger which he knows is boiling at the surface, "By not telling them it puts not only them in danger but also the safety of anyone that they maybe around at danger which includes everyone in OSP which is a major security issue and hazard. Vance will be pissed at hearing this."

Eric breaks the silence that falls over the room, "Hetty is having a conference call between the two directors now in her office and sounds bad."

"Wouldn't put it past her to rip both of them a new one," Kensi said to no one in particular and they all stare at her. "Vance probably knew after all he's the director and should know these things."

"Kens may have a point there but what are we going to do now?" Deeks asked.


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n:** _this story will becoming to a head in next chapter_

* * *

><p>"Tranco and Marchanko must have a connection somewhere so need to find one," Callen said looking over at Eric and Nell. "Look into everything you can find on them."<p>

"On it looking for anything between the two men," Eric and Nell say at the same time and the feed from the plasma screen is count. "What you think?" Eric asked her.

She shakes her head, "You look at Marchanko and I will look at Tranco and see from there."

Sam turns to see his partner staring at the CIA agents, "What we going to do with them?"

Hetty pops up on the screen this time, "Leave them in there and come back here. There will be agents there to watch them," she said before ending the feed and turn to face Nate who was standing in the space outside of her small office area looking at her worried for their friends. "Your worried for Mr Renko and Ms Jones?"

He nods before sitting in a chair, "They both have been so focused on finding out who has been trying to kill them they haven't had the time really to process that someone has put a price on their head. Nell has Callen to keep the nightmares about everything away but more worried about what Mike is really thinking about."

She also had been worrying about her other senior agent, "Right now his mind has to be on this case and making sure no one kills him or his team mates and one wrong move and someone could be kileld. Do you think that his head isn't in there where it belongs? Should he be out there right now?"

"He will work this case no matter if you pull him off or not and he needs to be there for some reason. Whatever happened that last case with his aunt and his family is tearing at him right now and he wants to make sure no will go after any of his family including these guys because of something he did."

Renko grabs his jacket before heading out and hopping in his car and heads for the Mission and walks inside and sits at his desk and by the time rest of the team get there he's on the phone with someone talking in what they think is German and Nate walks over to join them, "Best to leave him alone for a little bit."

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Hetty walks into the bullpen where the team is all trying to catch up on the pile of paperwork that has been building up on their desks from their case and see everyone was working for a change which lately was unusual since Renko was usually to distracted about something, "Mr Beale and Ms Jones may have a lead for you."

They all head up to OPs and see both Nell and Eric waiting, "What you find?" Deeks asked.

"Lately there has been no activity for Marchanko and just Tranco but we found both of their cellphones this morning," Eric started. "They had been talking on the phone with each other for the last 15 minutes-"

Nell cuts in to continue with what she had found, "According to both of their GPS on their phones they are now together," she said pulling up a map on the big screen. "Sent the address to your phones."

"Need to make sure there are no more surprises around there," Renko told them. "Check security feeds and see if anyone else is there."

"Going to need at least tactical to make sure we don't get out manned," Kensi told them.

Sam and Callen share a look, "I will get them briefed," Sam said. "Meet you by the cars in 10."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at the warehouse_

Kensi and Sam pull up outside the warehouse where Nell and Eric confirmed both phones were still located and tactical pulls up next and they all stand around the cars but far enough away that no one inside would be able to see their location or any of them approaching the warehouse, "They confirmed their still both in there," Kensi said hanging up her phone. "No cameras around here to see if there is anyone else in there."

Sam pulls up the layout of the building, "Deeks take the back with Renko, G and me take the front and tactical will be split between the two groups. Kensi will be on a roof as a look out."

"Everyone in place?" G asked through the comm.

"All set up and clear up here," Kensi said as her and another sniper set up on the roof across from them. "Nothing yet."

Deeks and Renko with half the tactical get to the back, "All clear and set back here."

"3...2...1...GO!" Callen says and they all burst through the doors and met will a burage of bullets and all scramble for cover.

Sam looks up from his cover behind a tire, "Good, G?"

Callen nods as they look up for the shooters, "Yeah, guys?"

"Were good but who was shooting?" Deeks asked voicing the question they all were thinking. "Kens?"

Kensi looks through her scope, "I have nothing but two men on the floor above you."

Renko stands up with rest of them, "How we going to do this?"

"We need them alive to see what they know so?" Eric said into their comm. "So Vance said."

Nell could hear a few sighs, "Guess we can try to make that happen," Deeks said.

Callen leads the group up the stairs as they can see Tranco leaning against the far wall with a bullet in his chest and Marchanko one to his arm and leg, "Eric we need a bus here and quick," Sam said into the comm as they rush over and make sure they had no weapons around them to shoot anyone with. "We good?"

Kensi scans the area and stands up, "All clear from out here."

Deeks walks up the stairs having cleared the bottom floor with some tactical officers, "All clear down there. 6 guys are dead down there with some heavy firepower."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at OPs_

Eric and Nell are waiting in OPs center when they get back and drop their stuff at their desks and see Hetty and Nate waiting there and nod towards OPs and they head upstairs and see that Vance was on the big screen in the room looking like he was really pissed about something, "Anything new?" Deeks asked.

Vance is the first to speak, "As of right now CIA is claiming to have no connections with this case or what their agents were doing."

"So they're not claiming to have a rogue agent?" Renko asked sipping some coffee.

Hetty answers this time, "Right now they are coming here to take both men into custody for questioning."

"So the case is closed? What about the price on Mike and Nell heads?" Kensi asked.

"That's our job to find out whose behind that and put a stop to it before something more happens."

"But we already know both men wanted them dead but the CIA is going to take them?" Nell asked her.

"I am sorry but those orders come from above Director Vance from SecNav."

"Their trying to save their asses and not let anyone know that they had a rogue agent on the loose with someone like Marchanko?" Renko asked. "With connections to a cartel that's suppose to have been all dead years ago and not let on they missed that not all of that same cartel have been alive all of this time."

Hetty sighs before nodding already knowing the news was going to not alieviate any anxiety from her agents, "We will be continuing to find out who had put the prices on your heads in the meantime you all need to go home and get some sleep. Those reports can wait until morning and yuo are more refreshed."

They head to the bullpen, "How about we go and get something to eat?" Kensi asked rest of the team.

"Sounds like a good idea," Eric voiced. "Where though."

Hetty walks in and hands Sam paper, "Address of a restruant my friend owns and dinner will be on the house."

Renko takes the paper and looks it over smiling, "One of the best steakhouses in Los Angeles."


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: **please_ leave a review and tell me what you think of the twist in the story_

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Eric and Nell are both clicking away on their computers while rest of the team is working on the paperwork that has built up from the case as Nate walks into OPs and taps them both on the shoulder andsee them both jump before turning around to face him both glaring, "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump."

Nell holds up her hand to silence her friend, "Its okay but what you got?"

He hands them both a flash drive, "A friend of mine in DOJ gave me these and need to look at them."

They plug them into the computers and start scanning, "Looks like records that someone kept of everything Tranco did over last two months," Eric said first. "Where did yuo get these again?"

"I have a connection in DOJ from years ago and he worked undercover with Tranco for a few months and these are his logs of everything that he had seen going on there."

Nell looks at them, "Seems there is a warehouse kept to store different things they collected to fund their businesses but not in their names."

Eric clicks away as Nate rushes over and whistles for the team who look at him surprised, "We may have found something."

Callen and Sam get there first followed by Renko, Kensi and Deeks, "What you find?" Sam asked.

"Thanks to something Nate just brought we found out Tranco has a warehouse that is in the name of an old friend of his that was killed in a car accident three years ago which explains why it never came up on any searches and according to the files Carmichael and Tranco use it," Nell said. "To most likely fund their different businesses."

"Where did you find the information?" Renko asked looking at the stuff on Eric's computer screen. "Why are we just finding this out?"

Nate runs a hand through his short hair, "A friend in DOJ was undercover in their organization but got out last night when his cover was blown and he met me after hearing were looking into them and handed over the stuff."

Hetty walks into the room, "You will take three tactical teams with you and storm the place?"

"Seems they are expecting a shipment today and going to be a big one," Eric told them. "Guns, drugs and not sure what else."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at the warehouse_

The team pull up down the street from the warehouse and all pile out of the cars to spread out and wait for Eric and Nell to make a connection as watch on camera as three SUV's pull up to the warehouse and 8 men go inside and the surround the bigger panel van, "There are going to be three snipers on the roofs including Deeks and Kensi. Renko, Sam and me will each take a tactical unit and a door before storming," Callen said as they all get their weapons set and watch Kensi and Deeks take their rifles and walk off. "If get pinned call."

Kensi and Deeks both turn and nod at the lead agent, "Same, need more help call and be there," Kensi told him.

Sam watches his two partners and wonders where their heads are, "We going to be good?"

Callen and Renko both share a look before shaking their heads, "After all of this is over then can ask."

Nell and Eric are in OPs when look to see Hetty and Nate walk in and join them with standing in front of the big screen where 5 camera are showing, "Comm check," Eric said.

"Team one ready," Callen said into his comm.

"Team two ready," Sam said into his comm.

"Team three ready," Renko said into his comm and looking around. "All good out here."

"I am set up here," Kensi said laying down on the roof and checking through her scope. "Nothing so far."

"I am set up here too," Deeks said laying down making sure his rifle was good and looking through his scope loving how it felt to be a sniper once again since had been quite a while when he had the chance to be one but wish he could be down there but knew they needed the best to be eyes in the sky. "Copy that nothing new here."

"All ready to go when yuo are, Mr Callen," Hetty said to the groups.

Callen nods and counts to 1 in his head, "GO! GO!" he shouts and bust down the doors at the same time and met with a hail of gunfire and struggle to take cover. "All good?" He asked taking cover behind a car and popping up to shot someone that was walking past him before he got a shot off.

Sam took cover behind a truck and see a few tactical down, "Going to need ambulance."

Renko takes cover behind a machine and checks his gun to see someone sneak up behind Sam but takes a shot hitting the man in back of his head and Sam grins at him, "All good big man."

Kensi smirks at seeing what her friend did, "You owe him something Sam for saving your ass."

Deeks looks through his scope after hitting one guy in the head before he could shot Callen, "All that's left is Tranco on the floor above you."

"Anyone see where Carmichael went to?" Sam asked reloading his gun.

Kensi scans the building and catches the man, "Behind you Mike."

Renko whips around and takes a shot at same time Carmichael fires and hit him in the shoulder, "He's dead right now."

Sam, Callen and Renko stand up at that and gather with rest of the tactical, "Sam yuo go left, Mike go right and I will go up," Callen said.

Kensi and Deeks share a look before scanning the building, "Far left corner of the floor above you guys," Deeks said into his comm. "No one is moving at you."

Renko is the first one to reach the floor and see Tranco holding a scared little boy smirking at Renko, "Well, I told Jason here you would die here today but he told me you wouldn't."

Callen and Sam join him on the floor shocked to see the little boy, "A hostage is bellow you. Let him go."

"Get a better look in there," Hetty said out loud as Eric and Nell zoom in closer. "Whose the boy?"

Nate looks at the kid and back at their team, "He looks like Mike."

They can hear a sighs from the comm, "Tranco, he has nothing to do with this just let him go and can have what you really want."

"What I really want is to hurt you and your friend but she isn't here and Jason here was just with his drug addicted mother who was willing to let me have him for some heroin. Such an evil woman who would hand over her own son to a stranger so that she could have another fix. I changed that though," he shakes the kid. "Time to say hello to someone."

Jason finally comes to and looks around, "Daddy?"

"Going to get you out of here, alright?" Renko didn't miss the shocked looks or sounds coming from his team. "Just have to be patient."

Tranco laughs and points his gun at his hostage head, "Really shouldn't be making a promise that can't keep. He already lost one parent today and going to watch the other one die too."

Renko drops his gun to his side and walks forward not missing the smirk on the man's face but he nods to someone and whispers, "Go Deeks."

Deeks takes a shot hitting the man in his shoulder and then his side which caused him to fall to the ground, "Nice shot Deeks," Eric said as they watch on-screen the team securing him. "Ambulance be there in 2 minutes."

Jason stands up before rushing over and is scooped up by his father who looks him over, "You okay, kiddo?"

Sam and Callen walk over and Sam asked the question everyone was thinking, "Mike, whose this?"

Jason buries his head in his good shoulder, "How about we get out of here and explain back at the Mission?"

"Don't think you're getting out of it this easy," Kensi said over the comm as she packs up the rifle. "Going to find out eventually."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _sorry for the bad updating I was away for a few days visiting some family but might be a few days before update agian not sure where going from here_

* * *

><p>Callen looks over at the waiting room door to see Hetty walk inside and he shakes his head before taking the cup of coffee she had offered him as she was sipping a cup of tes. Finally he had broken the silence that had fallen between the both of them, "Did you know?"<p>

She sighs before shook her head, "About his son? No I didn't but let him tell that story as for now you have an address from a piece of paper in the warehouse which you need to meet rest of your team there and see waht is really gooing on there. I will keep an eye on them and let you know."

The ride there is quiet and once he pulls up to a small brownstone where Sam's challenger and Kensi's SRX pull up seconds later, "Kensi and Deeks take the back."

Kensi leads the wy carefully to the back door to see it was kicked in and glance around seeing toys were scattered around the yard, "Someone broke down the down."

Sam can be heard counting down before he breaks down the door and instantly they see a woman in her lately 30's lying in a pool of her own blood and a check of her neck told them she was dead but they checked the rooms but found nothing and no one else there.

Sam picked up a picture frame, "Seems the boy and woman know each other."

Deeks shakes his head before finding another one, "Renko and both of them are in another one here."

"We need to talk to him and see what the woman and him have to-"

Renko walks into the house, "Her name is Daniele Baker and the connection she has to Marchanko or this case is she was related to Tranco," he ran a hand through his black hair looking around. "Daniele and him were first cousins while he has been in recent contact with her but not sure what they had talked about."

Deeks breaks the silence first, "How are you involved in all of this? The woman and the boy?"

"Jason is...my son," he sighs. "Daniele and me dated a few years back when I was on leave for a few months from an injury. I tried to get her to talk to me about what he had tried to get her to help him with but she wouldn't tell me anything and hadn't seen them in at least a week, anything."

"So far we have found nothing but CSU is going to come and comb through everything to see what they can find."

/

_back at the Mission_

Hetty looks up when Callen and the team minus Renko walk into the bullpen and sit down at their desks and she could tell something was bothering all of them as she approached them and doesn't miss how Kensi and Deeks both jump a little when she speaks, "We find anything a the home?"

"CSU is going through the house to see if can find something," Sam told her. "Will call if find something."

"What we know about the woman and the boy?"

"Daniele Baker she's 37-years-old with a 3-year-old son named Jason who we know his father is Mike," Nell said walking in with Eric both tapping on a tablet. ""So far the CSU hasn't found anything there btu were looking deeper into her family history to see if can find something more. LAPD already has brought Tranco to the Boatshed and there are agents there keeping an eye on him and APB still is out for Marchanko but so far it has turned up nothing new that didn't know."

Eric continues, "We let them know about the warehouse and the house and unmarked cars are outside both addresses incase he comes back."

"Do we know how Jason is?" Kensi asked wondering about him. "About his condition?"

"Renko set up protection detail for him there until he's released for observation just tonight. They were able to determine he has a broken arm due to someone twisting his arm so much it fractured his arm in three different places which they are setting to be in a cast for 8 weeks and go from there."

/

_a few hours later_

Callen walks into OPs to see Eric had fallen asleep at his station while Nell had her back to him with her head on the table by her station also asleep along as he shakes Eric's arm until he slowly wakes and picks up his glasses looking around the room spotting him, "Um, Callen?"

"Go home for the night and get some sleep," he told him as watched him do so before turning to shake Nell in the same manner as opens her eyes more. "Hey, it's getting late so should be heading home to actually have the chance to get some sleep for once more then a few hours."

She sits up yawning as look around OPs before going around shutting off everything, "Sounds like a good idea, ready?"

He nods before setting Chase inside his carseat and heading to the bullpen where everyone was heading home, "Night guys."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _sorry for the bad updating I was away for a few days before update again not sure where going from here_

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Nate walks into the bullpen to see everyone was there but Deeks was on the phone with someone in a heated argument that Nate had no idea what language it was but didn't miss the looks Kensi was shooting her partner as Renko was typing away at his laptop while Sam and Callen were both doing paperwork.

Eric walks to the balcony whistling which draws all of their attentions to him, "We found something."

All of them race up the stairs but Deeks stays downstairs but Nell turns to face the door when opens, "Was digging through some of the things had found in the house and on a paper there was an address which has long since been abandoned but records show someone turned on the water and electric two months ago under the name Charles Riddick."

"Satellite scans put someone coming and going every morning and night for the last two months but before someone was awake and after they all went to bed," Eric continued. "Already ran the name and information that was used to set everything up which on the surface looks legit but dig deeper and find it's an alias but working on his real name."

"Let's go and see what-" Callen is cut off when Hetty walks in. "Hetty?"

"Seems the CIA has taken an interest in this case right now and want to take it over," she could see the surprise. "I have delayed them for another 48 hours."

The ride to the address was in silence as Kensi pulls up next to Sam, "What we going to do?"

All of them get out about three houses away and slip on vests, "We go in and see what the hell is in there?" Renko said more to himself. "What?"

"I like his idea," Deeks spoke for first time since leaving the Mission. "So what we doing?"

"Deeks and Kensi take the back door while Mike, Sam and me take the front," Callen ordered shooting his friend a look. "Paramedics are on standby in case need them."

Kensi and Deeks get to the back door and look through the nearby window, "No movement inside."

Callen counts to 1 and they bust down the doors but meet in the livingroom, "Clear down here. Nell? Eric?"

Eric and Nell can be heard typing, "There's a basement cellar and a garage."

"Deeks and Kens take the garage while we take the cellar," Sam told them as they break off.

Kensi leads the way to the garage and counts once again before they rush inside clearing the big place, "Were clear here."

Sam was the first one down the stairs and hit in the vest by a bullet, "Sam?" Callen whispered as they head down the stairs slowly.

"I am good G," he said catching his breath. "Where could he go?"

"Looks like the cellar was once housed for wine," Eric relayed over the comm. "Goes deep underground."

A few more minutes of walking they are once again met with gunshots and they all return fire but they know had hit someone when hear a body hit the ground. Kensi and Deeks hear the gunshots and share a look before heading back the way came towards where others had been going, "Sam? Callen?" Kensi called over the comm. "You okay?"

Renko leaned over the man on the ground, "Finally caught you."

Marchanko shakes his head grinning, "Was great while lasted but not over."

Callen looked around and spotted a bomb, "BOMB GET OUT NOW!" Kensi and Deeks are rushing towards the house when it blows up sending them flying backwards.

Eric and Nell are calling into the comm links, "Callen? Sam? Mike? Deeks? Kensi?"

Kensi is the first one to come to and shakes her partner, "Deeks?"

"All good here Fern," he said as they sit up. "Kens and me are fine but the guys are inside."

"Firefighters are on the way," Nell said. "ETA is 5 and medics are 2."

Callen is the first one to wake up to hear ringing in his ear but looks around to see Sam was coming to and helps him stand, "Sam?"

"I am good G," the bigger man said. "You?" He gets a nod. "Where the hell is Renko?"

They could hear groaning coming from next to them as the other man stands up, "Damn haven't been almost blown up in a while."

"How about we get out of here?"

Sam pulls on the cellar doors hard but with some effort they open, "That's crazy!"

"Before the wonder twins get worried and come looking?"

Kensi and Deeks are being checked over when they walk out of the rubble, "How in the hell?"

All three men shrug, "Have no idea but thank god we made it."

"Their alive," Kensi said into her comm figuring they had lost theirs in the blast. "Anything?"

"He knew we were coming and set it up to kill is but by some small miracle we somehow made it out of there alive."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at the Mission_

Hetty, Eric and Nell are waiting in the bullpen when all of them walk in and drop down into their chairs and Hetty hands around some glasses and pours some of what Callen suspected was whiskey but was more than glad that they had made it out of there with a few bruises then anything else for most part. Hetty looks around at all of them and knew that finally she had found a place for Renko and that Nell made them better, "For a job well done."

They all raise their glasses in a salute, "Here here."

Renko drinks his before sitting it down and heading to the roof where he leans over the railing looking at the sky not missing as the door opens and Hetty appears next to him, "Mr Renko?"

He doesn't look at her, "You think it was wrong for me to keep him away from everyone?"

She pats his arm, "Everyone has their reasons for doing certain things and you were protecting your family. Mr Hanna does the same thing. Just remember those guys in there are more than friends to most of them and might just be what you called once- _a dysfunctional __family_- one that you do miss dearly."

He runs a hand over his face, "I have been an agent-on-the-fly for over three years now since Murrow thought Sam, Callen and me couldn't work together few long without wanting to kill one or the other but you're right I have been bouncing from team-to-team and miss this every time have a free moment."

She knew he wanted to be part of a permanent team, "I know and that's why your officially assigned to their team. You make up a big part of what shaped them. You may have been gone for quite a while but seems the connection you made with Mr Hanna, Beale and Callen still is there. That's what makes the teams better-"

"Being able to anticipate what the other person is thinking without having to say one thing," Nate said walking over. "You have that with everyone but Deeks."

"Hetty if offering me a permanate spot on the team would love to accept it," he hugged her briefly. "Thanks for everything."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at the Mission_

Hetty had sent them all home saying that the paperwork could wait until morning and she offered to watch the children for the night so the team plus Nate could go out for the night for some bonding time in hopes that they could relief some of the stress that had accumulated over the last case and heal their team dynamic. Nate followed them to a bar that they all knew the bartender since he was an old agent as they find a table in the back and a waitress walks over, "Drinks?"

They all order their drinks and soon Nell pulls Callen towards the dance floor while Kensi and Deeks head for the pool tables which left Renko alone with Nate, "Always in my head?"

"Its my job but what's going through yours," he said. "Have no idea."

"Been a while since had the chance. Think will be fine after this?"

"I think will make you all have a better understanding of each other for this."

Nell leads him to the dance floor where a slow song is playing and lays her head on his chest, "I am glad this is over finally."

He leans down kissing her, "Can get back to normal or as normal as we can be."

"What you think Hetty was talking to Mike about?"

"Rumors are that he doesn't want to be an agent-on-the-fly anymore so something to do with that."

She chuckles lightly, "And what makes you think will be with your team?"

"Right now he needs to be reassured he can trust fully in his team mates and that's already established with us but up to them."

Kensi picks a pool table so that can still see their table as he sets it up, "What you thinking?" He asked. "About this case?"

She shakes her head, "No matter what this has changed the dynamics of this team for the better."

He nodded, "He belongs on the team and seemed like was a good buffer between Sam and Callen."

"They have a weird bromance going on since I had joined the team and even after he left."


End file.
